


Hobbit/Lord of the Rings One-Shots

by meganlpie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 30,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: My collection of Hobbit/Lord of the Rings reader-insert one-shots.Also posted on Tumblr(meganlpie) and Wattpad(MegLPie)





	1. Daughter of Man, Yet Mother of Hobbits (Aragorn)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ANY of these characters. They belong to J.R.R.Tolkien.

If anyone had told you that this journey would earn you four children, you would have laughed at them. Yet, that's exactly what happened. When you set out with the Fellowship, much to your husband's dismay, you were just another brain and weapon added to the group. Now, you were a surrogate mother to four young hobbits. They had grown attached to you from the very beginning and now, they loved you.

                "Careful, Pippin," you said gently as the hobbit nearly tripped over a tree root Lothlorien. He gave you a watery smile and moved even closer to you. Aragorn looked over his shoulder and smiled at you. You returned the gesture before patting Pippin's head lovingly. Since Gandalf fell in Moria,  the hobbits stayed closer to you and you were their shoulder to cry on.

                Suddenly, your little group stopped, surrounded by elves with arrows knocked. As if on instinct, you gently pushed the four hobbits behind you, trying to shield them. You listened as your husband begged the March Warden, Haldir. You'd met Haldir briefly before, but Aragorn knew him well. After a few moments, you were being lead to the Lady of Lothlorien, the hobbits closely attached to you.

                Soon, you were all setting up camp. You were grateful for one peaceful night on your journey. You helped the hobbits get cleaned up and got them to bed. "Good night, little ones," you whispered as you left their tent. Aragorn was waiting for you. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your temple. "Seeing you with the halflings excites me for our future," he whispered. You quirked a brow at him. "For children of our own, Melamin."

                "You know I hate when you speak Elvish between the two of us," you replied with a giggle, "As for children of our own, I do believe these four are more than enough for me." Aragorn joined in your laughter. "They care very deeply for you." You smiled and snuggled closer to your husband. Moments like these were rare on the journey, so you reveled in the closeness you got to spend with him.

                "And I for them," you told him honestly as you let him lead you to your own tent. He laid down, pulling you down with him to the ground. You laid your head on his chest as he held you close, away from most of the Fellowship. "Why do we not have little ones of our own already? We have been married long enough," he suddenly asked.

                You picked your head up to look at him. "The life of Ranger really doesn't allow for many children now, does it?" The two of you laughed again before you said, "No. I do believe the hobbits are children enough for us." Aragorn's arms tightened around you. "Daughter of Man, yet mother of hobbits. Interesting title." You kissed his jaw then laid your head back on his chest, content to be there in temporary peace with your husband and with your "children" in the tent next to yours.


	2. Mornings (Bard the Bowman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard enjoys a lazy morning with his children and new wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff!

"Y/N? Darling, it's time to get up," you vaguely heard the sound of your new husband's voice through your sleep induced haze. You groaned, causing Bard to chuckle. You felt him lean over and press a kiss to your temple. "Y/N?" You mumbled something and turned away from him. The two of you had a late night the night before and you weren't ready to get up. You felt the bed shift as Bard rose. He shook his head fondly as he headed for the bathroom

                He sighed happily when he glanced back at you. The two of you had just recently been married and Bard hadn't been that happy in a long time. It also helped that, as the new King of Dale, Bard could provide for you and for his children from his first marriage. He never thought he'd marry again, but you'd wiggled your way into his heart and into the hearts of his children. They loved you too.

                When he returned from the bathroom, Bard saw you hadn't moved. Laughing to himself, Bard decided there was still time to spend in bed with you. He crawled back in bed, but before he could wrap his arms around you, the bedroom door opened and three children came barreling in. Just as Bard was about to tell them to keep the noise down, they ran over and jumped on the bed.

                You woke up with a squeal and then started laughing. "Good morning, Da! Good morning, Ma!" You smiled at little Tilda. The three of them had started calling you "Ma" the minute you and Bard announced your engagement but it still warmed your heart. "Good morning, my darlings," you greeted sleepily. You sat up and stretched, casting a glance down at Bard, who had one arm around Bain and the other resting above his head.

                You laid back down and Tilda crawled between you and Bard as Sigrid got on your other side. The children were all still in their nightclothes and their hair was tousled from sleep. Tilda snuggled into you and you began running your fingers through her head of curls. "Will you tell us a story before breakfast, Ma?" she asked, looking up at you with wide eyes full of hope. You laughed and began telling the children one of your favorite stories.

                Bard turned his head to look at you, watching you mouth move as you spoke. He couldn't fight the smile on his lips. He loved mornings like this. Just the five of you. Before the worries of the day began and before Bard had to don his new title. Mornings were Bard's time to just be Bard. The loving husband and father. Bard was so lost in thought, he didn't hear your story finish nor did he hear the door open.

                "My king! The children!" the maid cried, stopping short when she saw the children piled on the bed with you. "My apologies," she said earning a chuckle from Bard. You soon joined him, followed by the maid and the children. "I'll go tell the cook to ready breakfast then, your Majesties." She curtsied and left. "How many time do I have to ask them not to call me that? Not to bow?" Bard mumbled. You laughed and reached over to cup his cheek.

                "You are the king, my love. They love and respect you. That's how they show it." You kiss him, earning a "Ew!" from Bain and Tilda. "Now, why don't we all get dressed and get breakfast. Then, after your father and I are done with all our responsibilities for the day, what do you say we have a picnic? Just us? We'll take a basket and go out, eat in the fresh air." The children cheered, scrambling out of bed and scurrying from the room.

                You laid back down, your head on Bard's chest. "I love you, Y/N." You smiled against his chest and replied, "I love you too, Bard." Bard pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head. You sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of belonging and safety in your husband's arms. You would gladly continue your stressful duties as queen as long as you could have mornings like this one.


	3. Awkward Love (Bofur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur isn't sure how to show the reader that he loves her. And she has no idea how to tell him how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward, adorable fluff.

Bofur was at a loss. He really had thought the feeling was mutual, but you kept rebuffing his advances. Whenever he approached you and tried to court you, you'd just blush and find an excuse to walk away, leaving Bofur standing there alone awkwardly. Everyone in the Company was beginning to feel bad for Bofur. They knew how much he liked you and, like Bofur, they thought you liked him too.

                You did. You had fallen in love with Bofur quickly, but you were certain he didn't feel the same. You thought his "attempts" were just him being friendly. You didn't want that, so you ran. You tried to squash your feelings, but it didn't work. And since you were out in the wilderness, traveling with the Company, you had no chance to be alone with Bofur to try and talk things out. Luckily for you, the others would eventually get fed up with the awkwardness between you two and would do something about it.

                One night, when you were down by the stream washing out your dirty tunic, Balin wandered down to you. "Good evening, lass," he greeted, a sly smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Good evening, Master Balin. What can I do for you?" Balin gave a little shrug and took your wet tunic from your hands. "Thorin's looking for you. He's none too happy at the moment so, best not to keep him waiting." Your eyes widened slightly and you nodded. Thanking him, you left Balin and made your way back to the camp.

                What had you done to incur Thorin's wrath? Surely you'd more than proven your worth to the Company. Hadn't you? What did he want? Your mind was going a mile a minute by the time you made it back. When you did, you glanced up prepared to meet the icy stare of Thorin Oakenshield. Instead, you see Bofur and only Bofur. His back was to you, stirring something over the fire. "Bofur?"

                The dwarf in question jumped, spilling whatever it was. He let out a dwarfish curse under his breath before he turned to you. His cheeks were stained a light pink. "Hello, lass." You cleared your throat and returned the greeted. "Where's Thorin? Balin said he wanted to see me." Bofur's face grew even more red. "Yeah, well...that wasn't exactly true. I just, uh, knew ya wouldn't come back right away if ya thought it was only me waitin' fer ya."

                "Oh. well, did you need something?" you asked, picking at the sleeve of your tunic. "I was tryin' ta make ya dinner. I just spilled a bit of it though." You looked at him in confusion. "You were cooking for me? Why?" Bofur groaned and ran his hand over his beard. "Well, dwarvish courtin' customs weren't workin' on ya, lass. So Bilbo suggested I try some human or hobbit ones."

                "C-Courting customs?" Bofur nodded and you started to giggle. You tried to hide it at first, but you couldn't. Bofur frowned, an expression that was out of place on his face. He couldn't believe you were laughing at him. "Ya know, this was probably a mistake. I'm gonna go and hide in shame." He started to leave you and you stopped laughing. "Bofur, wait! I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I promise."

                He looked back. "Really?" You nodded. "Really. I was laughing at myself. I just thought you were being friendly. I never thought you'd actually want to court me. I've been trying to hide my feelings for you because I thought you could never return my them." It was Bofur's turn to chuckle as he turned and made his way back over to you.

                "Ya mean that, lass?" You nodded. Bofur grinned and leaned in to peck your lips. In his excitement, he missed and ended up kissing your chin first. Then your nose. You giggled again. "I think you missed." You took his chin in between your thumb and forefinger before pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Better. Now, how about I help you fix whatever it was you were cooking?" Bofur nodded and wrapped an arm around your waist, gently pulling you over to the fire.


	4. More Frank Than Most (Bofur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur gets jealous of the reader's relationship with Bard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst and little fluff

He was doing it again. Singing for the Company as they finished the supper Bombur made. Bofur made it a point to sing or joke around, just keep the mood light until you all reached the mountain. As he was singing, Bofur's lips were continuously upturned in a smile. A smile that you absolutely loved. It was to the point now that you couldn't wait to set up camp just to see that smile.

                When Bofur finished his song, he came and sat down next to you. "What are ya staring at, Y/N?" he asked you. You shrugged and replied, "You." Bofur looked shocked for a moment before he spoke again, "Why?" You laughed at his surprise before you answered him. "Your smile is irresistible. I have to go train with Dwalin." Bofur watched, open mouthed, as you got up and joined Dwalin. He'd never known anyone to be so honest about how they felt. And yet, you were completely frank with him about it.

                Bofur smiled to himself. He'd taken a shine to you throughout the journey and he was absolutely pleased that you'd said something. Now, there should be nothing holding him back from telling you exactly how he felt. Or so he thought, until after you escaped Mirkwood.

                "Y/N?" the stranger lowered his bow to gaze at you in surprise. "Bard?" Bofur's heart sank as he watched you hug the bowman close. Perhaps he was wrong. "You got old," he heard you quip, making his jaw drop once more. You really were more frank than anyone Bofur had ever met. "It's good to see you too, Y/N. It's been far too long."

                Bofur spent most of the boat trip to Laketown sulking. "You should smile, my dear Bofur. You are far more handsome when you do," your voice came from behind him. He barely turned his head as he replied, "Ya need not worry about me, Y/N. Ya have another to smile for ya." You tilted your head in confusion. You followed Bofur's gaze back to Bard. "Bard?" Bofur's usually kind eyes hardened momentarily and you couldn't help yourself. You started laughing.

                Bofur normally would have been floored by your smile, but at that moment he didn't care. You finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear from your eye. "Oh, Bofur. You can be so dense. Bard is my cousin." Bofur stared at you for a moment, half of his mind was trying to process the fact that you called him dense and the other half was jumping for joy at the fact that Bard wasn't your lover, or even a former lover.

                "Bofur, are you going to stand there gawking at me or are you going to kiss me?" It was Bofur's turn to laugh. "There is that irresistible smile I love," you whispered. You leaned down to kiss him, his beard and moustache tickling your nose. Bofur pulled away. "Ya know, Y/N, I never someone as blunt as ya are. I like it." You chuckled and let him kiss you again. "Would the two of you please stop? The young ones do not need to see this," Dori interrupted your moment with Bofur. You turned to find him trying to cover young Ori's eyes. You and Bofur shared a laugh.


	5. The Sweetest Dwarf (Bofur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's sister meets Bofur and the sweet dwarf captures her attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!!!!

Bilbo let out another exasperated sigh as the door was knocked on for the fourth time that night. You stifled a giggle as your brother went to answer the door. When it opened, eight dwarves fell into the entryway. Where were all these dwarves coming from? You moved to help the dwarves untangle themselves. You were promptly knocked over by one of the dwarves as he managed to free himself from the pile before tripping over the feet of another and falling into you.

                "Ow," you whispered as you opened your eyes. Your gaze was immediately locked with the big, brown eyes of the dwarf that had fallen on you. "Hello there, lass!" he greeted loudly over the din. "Hello to you, Master Dwarf," you returned the greeting with a laugh. You heard Bilbo clear his throat and the dwarf chuckled slightly as you blushed. He got up and helped you to your feet. "Bofur, at your service, Miss," he said with a bow.

                "Y/N Baggins at yours," you replied with your best curtsy. You giggled when he took your hand and kissed it before returning to the rest of the dwarves in the dining room. You glanced at your brother who was standing by the door, his arms crossed over chests. "What?" you asked as you smoothed out your hair and clothing from the fall. "A dwarf, Y/N." You rolled your eyes. Bilbo was far too protective of you sometimes. "Oh, honestly! I was merely being friendly after an awkward greeting," you replied. You turned away to hide the blush creeping to your cheeks once again.

                After several hours of feasting, cleaning and arguing, you decided to join the company of dwarves at Gandalf's insistence and to Bilbo's dismay. Your brother had flat-out refused to go, but you were ready to get out of the Shire. You had no need for treasure, but you wanted the experience and spending time with a certain brown-eyed dwarf was incentive enough. Bofur would have easily captured your attention even he hadn't fallen on you. He was sweet and kind. He could make you laugh, which was something you admired.

                "Do you think he'll actually come?" Bofur's voice cut through your memories of the evening before. "Bilbo? I do, even if only to protect me," you answered. Gandalf looked over his shoulder at you with a smile. You kept your pony next to Bofur's. It's not that you didn't trust the others. They were an exceptional bunch, but you felt a pull toward Bofur you couldn't explain. Suddenly, you heard your brother's small voice coming from behind you. "Wait! I signed it!" You beamed at Bofur before looking at your brother with pride.

***time skip***

                Bofur watched as you gracefully made your way across the camp to bring your brother his stew. Ever since he'd fallen through the door of your home, Bofur had become fascinated by you. You were a pretty little thing with (h/c) hair that curled softly and (e/c) orbs that seemed to dance in the firelight, at least to him. Bofur simply loved being near you and, after several weeks of travel, he realized it was because you were his One, the person he was meant to be with.

                Bofur frowned slightly when he heard you giggle at something Fili had said, but he cheered up quickly when you got up and came over to where he was sitting. "Hello there, lass," he said when you sat next to him. "How are you on this fine evening, Master Bofur?" Bofur gave you an answer before taking a bite of his stew, a bit of broth dribbling down his chin. You chuckled a little and pulled out your handkerchief. Without thinking, you leaned close to him and cleaned his chin.

                Bofur carefully observed you as you dabbed the broth from his mustache and beard. His heart skipped a beat when your eyes met his. "T-thank ya kindly, lass." You smiled before getting up and going to collect the empty stew bowls to wash in the nearby stream. Bofur watched you, but didn't notice when two people sat down beside him. "Are you going to talk to her?" Bofur jumped nearly a foot in the air, startled by the voice of your brother.

                "I do talk to her, Bilbo lad," he said when his heart slowed back down. Bilbo gave him a look that said, "You know exactly what I mean." Ori gave a little snort next to Bilbo. "Bilbo's right. Everyone can see it. You should tell her." Bofur grinned at his friends. For one so young, Ori could be incredibly observant and wise. Bofur quickly drained the contents of his bowl and followed the path you'd taken to the stream. He heard you before he saw you. You were humming a song from your childhood.

                Bofur was so engrossed in listening to you that he didn't see the tree root sticking up. He tripped and barreled right into you as you were turning to around, knocking you flat on your back in the water. After a moment, Bofur laughed. "Hello there." You let out another giggle as you watched Bofur's face turn red. "Hello to you, Master Dwarf." Bofur quickly got up and pulled you from the water. "We simply must stop meeting like this, Bofur." Bofur gazed down at you, surprised. That was the first time you called him simply by his name.

                "Was there something you needed?" you asked him. Bofur opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. He kept stuttering, mumbling and tripping over his words. You smiled sweetly at him and then leaned in to peck his cheek. Bofur was momentarily stunned, but quickly composed himself. "I needed to tell ya...I love ya, lass." You nodded once. "I know, Bofur. I'm not as oblivious as the others think. I noticed and I love you too." You gathered the ends of Bofur's scarf in your hands and pulled him to you, crashing you lips into his.

                The kiss was everything you thought it would be. It tasted of tobacco, stew and little hint of the sweetness you'd expected. It wasn't a rushed, fiery kiss but rather a slow, somewhat sloppy yet still passionate kiss. You broke apart when his moustache tickled your nose and caused you to laugh. Bofur stared at you, wide-eyed. He'd never experienced a kiss like in his entire life. "I love you, my little hobbit lass," he said breathlessly. "And I love you, my sweetest dwarf."


	6. An Unexpected Father (Dwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company finds a lost child, the reader, who instantly takes to Dwalin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and lots of fluff.

A sobbing caught Dwalin's attention. He stopped moving, surprising everyone behind him. "Hush," he scolded, perking up his ears to listen. The cries grew a little louder. The whole Company began turning 'round in circles, trying to locate the source of the wails. They split up to maximize effort. They looked behind every rock and bush and suddenly the wailer was discovered.

                You burst through a bush and ran right toward Dwalin. Kili appeared behind you, looking frightened. "I didn't do anything, I swear," he said. You ran and hid behind Dwalin's legs. "You frightened the poor girl, Kili," Balin replied. He glanced at you. "She appears to be no more than about seven or eight years of age, at least by human standards."

                You peeked out from behind Dwalin's legs. You had run to him because he looked like he could protect you from the other one. He was bigger than most of them and a little scary looking. Balin noticed you looking at him and smiled. "What's your name, my dear?" You let out a squeak and ducked your head back behind Dwalin.

                Meanwhile, Dwalin was unsure of what to do. You were gripping his legs tightly and his knees were locking, but he didn't want to move. He didn't want to scare you any more than you already were. "Lass," he spoke softer than most people ever heard him. You looked up with wide eyes. "Ya need ta tell us yer name. Got ta have somethin' ta call ya." You swallowed thickly. "Y/N."

                "And where's yer mother? Yer father?" Your eyes started to water again. "T-They..." You dissolved into tears, scaring the Company. Most of them had no experience with children, and even less with little girls. Gloin, as father himself, tried to calm you, but your cries only grew louder. Bofur also tried to make you laugh, but your grip on Dwalin's legs only tightened.

                "It seems the lass has taken a shining to you, brother. Perhaps you should try," Balin suggested. Dwalin let out a low grunt and nodded. Couldn't hurt. He carefully unclasped your hands from around his legs and turned to face you. He crouched down so he was eye level. "Y/N, ya need ta stop that cryin'. It won't do ya any good out here. Understand?" You sniffled, trying to stifle your sobs.

                Sighing, Dwalin sat on a nearby boulder and pulled you into his lap. "Listen, girl, we can't help ya if ya don't tell us what happened." After a few minutes of silence, with the exception of your cries, you finally spoke. "An orc. A white orc." Dwalin glanced up at Thorin. He could malice in the king's gaze. "Azog." You snuggled into Dwalin. "Yer scarin' her, Thorin." Thorin cleared his throat and apologized.

***time skip to after BotFA***

Dwalin wasn't sure how it happened, but he became quite attached to you and you to him. You followed him everywhere he would let you and he looked after you. How a little girl had managed to keep up with them on the journey had been beyond him. And then, when Dwalin went to battle, he hid you safely in the mountain. He would not let you get harmed. All the time he fought, his mind kept wandering back to you.

                When he returned to the mountain after the battle, he found you exactly where he'd left you. The moment you'd seen him, you flew out of your hiding place and into his arms. "I was so scared," you'd whimpered and Dwalin did his best to calm you. After that, Dwalin's job became keeping you out of the way while they rebuilt Erebor to its former glory. Luckily for him, Dis arrived and was really good with children.

                One day, Dwalin left the forges and made his way to his home. You had been staying with him as you still hadn't quite warmed up to anyone else besides Dis. As soon as you saw him, you got up and ran to him with a toothy grin. "ADAD! Come look what I did with Lady Dis!" Dwalin's mouth dropped open. You'd called him "Father", something you'd never done before. You grabbed his large hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. Dis was standing there with a grin on her face. "I heard that," she whispered to him.

                You pulled him over to the table where a plate of cookies sat waiting to be eaten. They definitely looked like they'd been made by a child, but you looked so proud that Dwalin had to chuckle. He gave your head a pat. "They look delicious, my girl." You giggled. "Thank you, Adad." Then, your little grin turned into a serious expression. "But you can't have any until after dinner." Dwalin and Dis both laughed. "I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight, Mister Dwalin. Goodnight, Y/N." Dis left and you looked back at Dwalin.

                "Adad?" Dwalin hummed in response and you continued, "Would my real father be mad I call you that?" Dwalin's brows drew together. He had no idea how to answer that. It wasn't a question he ever expected. Granted, he never expected to adopt a random little girl. "I-I don't think so, Y/N. I think he'd be happy that yer bein' taken care of. That yer so loved by so many people." You smiled again. You stood up on a chair and threw your arms around his neck. "I love you, Adad!" Dwalin wrapped his arms around you carefully. "I love ya too, my girl."


	7. Clothes (Dwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader keeps tripping on her dress. Dwalin takes it upon himself to find new clothes for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF...with a tiny bit of angst.

You tripped over your dress again and this time, you went sailing into Dwalin. You mumbled an apology. You hated being out in the wilderness wearing that dress. It was far too long for this kind of journey. However, you didn't have the time to change into trousers when Bilbo had pulled you from your home the morning you both left the Shire with the dwarves. Dwalin grunted and helped you stand up straight again. "Ya shouldn't be wearing a dress out here, lass," he said before walking quickly ahead to join Thorin at the front of the company. "Don't I know it?" you whispered to yourself.

                The next day, the company passed through a small village and you noticed that Dwalin disappeared for a time. "Balin, where's Dwalin gone off to?" The eldest dwarf shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? He mentioned something about a need for new clothes? Bit odd if you ask me," he told you. You pondered for a moment, but then moved on to something else. It wasn't until you made camp that evening that you learned what Dwalin had been up to.

                "Here, lass. Got ya some clothes. Can't have ya tripping over that dress anymore," he said, handing you a pile of clothes. You beamed at him. "Thank you, Master Dwalin!" you cried and then wandered into the woods so you could change. You placed the clothes on a nearby rock and picked up the trousers. You bit your lip. You weren't exactly the thinnest of hobbits. You had more curves than most hobbit women and those trousers looked like they would split if you put them on. Still, you were eager to get out of that dress.

                The trousers actually weren't as bad as you thought. True, they were a bit snug but you didn't have to lace them very tightly. The shirt was a different story all together. The fabric was so snug, it pushed your breasts together and made them look even fuller. You had the feeling that the shirt would rip if you moved too much or too quickly. Still, you didn't want to hurt the feelings of the dwarf that had been so kind. You didn't get much chance to think about it though as the dwarf in question came stomping through the woods.

                "Y/N! What's takin' ya so long?" he asked as he crashed through the bushes right in front of you. He pulled up short when he saw you. His eyes scanned you up and down and you could swear that you saw him blushing. "Them clothes...They are much too tight for ya, lass," he observed before averting his eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid they are a bit snug. I am not the smallest of hobbit ladies," you replied, a deep crimson now painting your own cheeks. There was silence for a moment before Dwalin spoke again, "Wait here, lass. It wouldn't do to have the other lads see ya like this."

                He left you standing there confused, but returned a moment later with another bundle of clothing in his arms. "Here, these should fit ya better." You took them gratefully and gave the burly dwarf another bright smile. Dwalin gave a little cough and left you once again so you could change. You quickly did so and were amazed at how well the newer clothes fit. They hugged, but not too tightly and they had a familiar and comforting smell. You smiled and returned to camp.

                The entire company kept smiling at you and exchanging knowing glances. Kili kept giggling like someone had told a joke. Everyone seemed to know something you didn't. Dwalin was the only one not doing or saying anything. He simply stared at you with a light pink dusting his cheeks. You sat down next to him and tried to ignore the laughter coming from everyone else. "Um, Master Dwalin? Why is everyone so excitable and acting so strangely this evening? Have I done something?" Dwalin shook his head.

                "They're laughin' because you're wearing my clothes," he whispered. Your eyes widened. That was the familiar smell. The clothes smelled like Dwalin. The smell of nature, tobacco and just Dwalin. "Thank you, Dwalin," you said softly earning a grunt in return. You smiled again. Typical Dwalin. Another titter from Kili caused your head to snap in his direction. "Alright, that's enough! Are you all finished acting like children? I realize it is a somewhat amusing situation, but there is no reason to giggle like a bunch of school children!" you yelled. Dwalin took your hand in an attempt to calm you but you continued, "Dwalin saw that I was struggling and did his best to help me in the only way he could think which is more than I can say for any of you!"

                Your rant was met with silence for a moment, every dwarf looking at one another and then at you in surprise. You hardly ever raised your voice. "She's right, lads. My apologies, Y/N," Bofur said, starting a string of apologies from the remaining members of the company. You stayed close to Dwalin after that, both of you blushing like mad.  Across the fire, Thorin sat with Gandalf and Balin. "Do you think he will tell her?" Thorin asked. "Who's to say, lad?" Balin answered, bringing his pipe to his lips.

 

*time skip*

 

                Dwalin watched as you smiled and giggled with the elves and Bilbo. You were no longer wearing Dwalin's clothes, but an elven-made dress that had been tailored to fit your curvier figure. Your laughter carried on the wind all over Rivendell. Dwalin was so lost in his thoughts, he did not noticed that you came to sit down beside him. "Good evening, Master Dwalin!" you chirped happily. Dwalin gave a little grunt and turned back to the fire the Company had built using pieces of broken furniture.

                "Ya look nice, Y/N," he muttered so low that only you could hear him. You felt your face flush and you knew it wasn't from the heat of the fire. "T-thank you, Dwalin." For a few moments, the two of you sat in silence while your Company celebrated. Dwalin cast a sideways glance at you. Your eyes were glued to the fire in front of you and there was a small smile gracing your lips. The feelings Dwalin had for you were dangerously close to exploding out of his mouth.

                He'd be captivated by you almost the moment he met you and, as the journey to the mountain continued, the old dwarf found himself falling in love with you. He'd stared at you enough to memorize every curve of your body, every curl of your (h/c) hair and every twinkle in your (e/c) eyes. Dwalin was so entranced looking at you once again that he hadn't realized you'd turned back to him. "What?" he asked you, causing you to laugh a little. "I asked if you'd like your clothing back? The elves were kind enough to wash them."

                Dwalin looked at you, his heavy brows furrowed in confusion. He wasn't sure why you'd be asking him if he wanted his clothing back. "I, uh, well..." you trailed off, unsure how to tell him. "What is it, lass?" You gazed into those deep eyes and sighed. "Lord Elrond has offered to allow me to stay here." Dwalin said nothing for a moment, simply blinked rapidly while opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Finally, he found his voice. "Are ya gonna take him up on the offer?" You shrugged. "I haven't decided, Dwalin."

                Without another word, Dwalin huffed, got up and left. You sat there, stunned at his reaction for a moment before you got up to follow him. "Master Dwalin! That was very rude!" you scolded him, "Perhaps I should stay here if this is how you are going to act." You stormed off to the room Lord Elrond had been so gracious to provide you. You sat down on the bed and thought about why Dwalin was so upset when you told him about Lord Elrond's offer. You sighed and laid back on the fluffy bed.

                You really didn't want to stay in Rivendell, but the thought of having to see Dwalin every day knowing he didn't share your feelings was almost too much for you to bear. Still, you were stubborn and decided that you were going to finish this journey with the Company and help the dwarves reclaim the mountain. You stripped off the beautiful dress and got ready for bed. You knew Thorin wanted to leave as soon as possible and you were determined to be ready.

                The next morning, you dressed in Dwalin's clothes and headed out to meet the Company. Their faces all lit up at the sight of you, except Dwalin who was simply staring at you. "Good morning, Master Dwalin," you  greeted when you approached him, doing your best to sound cheerful. "Yer wearing my clothes again?" he said, although it sounded more like a question. You glanced up at him. "You were kind enough to lend them to me, I assumed you wanted me to wear them." Dwalin nodded vigorously. "I did! I do! I-" You giggled and kissed his cheek. "You are awfully cute when get flustered, Master Dwalin."

                Dwalin's face turned red and he started stuttering. You grabbed his large hand in your smaller one, intertwining your fingers. You hoped this conveyed what you felt for the gruff dwarf and that he wouldn't pull away. Dwalin glanced down at your hands and then back up at you. Instead of pulling away like you feared, Dwalin gripped your hand tighter and pulled you closer. He was a dwarf of few words, but his actions right then spoke volumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two parts, but I figured to save time, I'd post it in one.


	8. Clueless (Dwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin loves the reader. She's clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

Dwalin couldn't get his head around just how charming you were. Like your brother Bilbo, you were genuinely kind and tender-hearted and your intelligence had already gotten the Company out of more scraps than he could count. Dwalin found you utterly adorable, particularly when you got flustered which happened quite a bit when the Durin brothers poked fun. Shortly into the journey, Dwalin asked his brother's advice on courting you and he did everything Balin had told him. You were completely clueless however. At least until you arrived in Rivendell.

                After supper that evening, you were laughing along with the Company when Dwalin got up with a huff and left. "What's wrong with Master Dwalin?" you asked. The dwarf rarely spoke, but he was never quite so rude when you were around. "You mean you don't know?" Bilbo questioned jokingly. Even knowing very little about dwarven courting rituals, Bilbo could see the warrior's fondness for you. Your look of confusion made everyone fall silent.

                "Ya really don't know, lass?" Bofur asked you. You felt your face heat up at the sudden attention. "N-no. I d-don't." You hated that you stuttered when put under pressure. Bilbo grabbed your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Dwalin's tryin' ta court ya!" Bofur cried, earning a quiet scolding from Balin. You looked to the older dwarf. "Is that true, Balin?" You could feel your face getting warmer as they all continued to stare at you. That explained Dwalin's constant stuttering when he spoke to you and why the usually graceful warrior would trip over his own feet sometimes. You hadn't realized. It wasn't your fault you'd never been courted before. "Will you stop staring at me please?!" you cried waiting for Balin to answer.

                "It's true, lass. Dwalin is a dwarf of few words, but I've never seen him so flustered as he is when he's around you." You jumped up, gave Balin a quick peck on the cheek and went in search of Dwalin. You finally found him in one of Rivendell's many gardens. "Master Dwalin, I've been looking everywhere for you." Dwalin jumped at the sudden sound of your soft voice. He turned to you and you saw something out of place. Fear and you assumed it was fear of rejection.

                "Have ya?" he asked. You gave a small nod as you approached him, your hands clasped in front of you. "I heard a little rumor and was hoping you could ease my mind?" Dwalin quirked his heavy brow at you, urging you to continue. "I heard that you've been trying to court me and I, in my true oblivious nature, may have spurned your advances." Dwalin said nothing, merely looked at you. "I sincerely apologize, Master Dwalin."

                This time, Dwalin's eyes grew wide before a small smile appeared on his lips. "I hope that I haven't ruined my chances with you, Dwalin. I am very fond of you," you finally finished your piece and waited for Dwalin to respond. In typical Dwalin fashion, he decided that actions spoke louder than words. He grabbed your hands and pulled you to him, his mouth immediately attaching to yours in the most passionate kiss he'd ever had.

                The annoying necessity for air caused you to part. "Does this mean the rumors were true?" you asked breathlessly. Dwalin chuckled and shook his head. "Ya really are clueless, Y/N." Dwalin smiled in delight at the blush that crept onto your face. Your lips were swollen and your hair was mussed, but the grin never left you face as the two of you returned to the Company hand-in-hand. Dwalin knew then and there that he would be with you for the rest of his life.


	9. Cover Up (Dwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin doesn't know how to express his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff...you know the drill

Dwalin didn't like you. It was obvious to you. What wasn't obvious was why. You had gone out of your way to be kind to the stubborn dwarf warrior, but he would have none of it. You tried talking to him and he merely ignored you or gave some rude comment or another about ladies being too soft for the wilderness. He'd been that way since you met the company back at your cousin Bilbo's home, but tonight was worse than ever.

                "Here you are, Master Dwalin," you said handing him a bowl of stew. He glared at you, but took the bowl anyway. "Y/N! How about some training after supper?" the blond Durin called from across the fire. You smiled, but before you could answer, Dwalin spoke up, "Why bother? The lass can't handle a blade and she's useless with a bow." You looked at him, dumbstruck. You may not be the best with a sword, but you were far from useless.

                "Lass makes a good stew though," Bofur quipped with a mouthful. Dwalin looked down at his bowl and replied, "Bombur makes a better one." You'd had enough. He'd never said those thoughts out loud before and they stung. "That's it. This isn't fair, Dwalin! I have been nothing but kind to you! I've tried to be your friend but all I get in return is you being incredibly rude! You aren't even this rude to my cousin! I'm sick of it! How about you drop the tough guy act and try being nice for a change!"

                Without waiting for a response, you stormed off leaving Dwalin standing there speechless along with the rest of the company. After a moment of complete silence, the conversations resumed except for Dwalin who was staring off in the direction you had gone. "Why were you so rude to the lass, Brother?" Balin asked as Thorin and Gandalf looked on in amusement. Dwalin had never been good at expressing his true feelings. He always covered them up with rude remarks but only Balin and Thorin knew this.

                "I don't know. I just can't take her presence. She's always so chipper and kind and beautiful and...what?" Dwalin stopped when he noticed the looks the other three were giving him. Gandalf looked down at the warrior with a knowing smile. "Perhaps, Master Dwalin, now would be the time to go and tell her exactly how it is you feel before it is too late," the wizard said slyly. For probably the first time since he was a young dwarrow, Dwalin felt his face heat up.

                Dwalin walked in the direction he saw you leave and soon found you sitting on the river bank. He was shocked to hear that you were crying. You had shown so much strength up until that point that it never occurred to Dwalin how much his words actually hurt you. "Y/N," he called making you jump. "What do you want, Master Dwalin?" you asked, not bothering to hide your tears. "I came to, uh, apologize for being rude." You looked at him. "Why were you? What have I done to deserve it?"

                Dwalin shook his mostly bald head quickly and said, "Ya didn't do a thing, lass! I just didn't know how ta tell ya." Another sniffle. "Tell me what?" Dwalin took a deep breath before saying, "Tell ya that I love ya." You stared at him for a minute before smiling sadly. "Oh, Dwalin. Why didn't you say anything? We could have avoided all this." Dwalin perked up for a moment. "D-do you feel the same, lass?" You shook your head slowly. "I'm sorry, Master Dwalin. I cannot give my heart to someone that is incapable of sharing his true feelings with me. Perhaps one day there will be a chance for us, but not today." With that, you slowly made your way back to camp. Dwalin sat there on the bank, knowing that he had been too late.

 

                For several days, Dwalin was completely silent unless absolutely necessary. He was deep in thought. He kept replaying your conversation by the river over and over again in his head. How could he possibly share his feelings with you? He wasn't sure where to begin. And now, you refused to even talk to him. Or to anyone really except your cousin, Gandalf and occasionally Balin. Dwalin, on the other hand, spoke to no one until one night.

                You brought him his supper, as usual. You refused to look him in the eye. Refused to bestow one of your beautiful smiles on him. Dwalin felt more hurt than he could have imagined. "Thank ya, lass," he said so only you could hear. You looked back at him with wide eyes. It was the first time he'd spoken in days and he chose to speak to you. And he was polite! For a moment, you could only stand there with your mouth open.

                 "Y-you are most welcome, Master Dwalin." Only then did you give him the smile he so desperately wanted to see again, although he'd never say  it out loud. Then, something clicked. He needed to say it out loud. You told him there could be nothing between you if he could not be honest about his feelings. So, that's what he was going to do. At least with you.

                For the next several weeks of traveling, Dwalin did his best to show you exactly how he felt. At first, you were a little confused at the change in Dwalin's behavior. He was far more patient with you and polite. He offered to help you train so you weren't so "useless" with a weapon. After about a week, it finally clicked what he was doing and the thought actually made you smile.

                "I see the way you look at one another," your cousin's voice caught your attention one day as your were walking. "Who are you talking about, Bilbo?" you asked nonchalantly. Bilbo looked at you pointedly. "You know very well, Y/N."  You felt your face heat up. Bilbo chuckled. "Really, Y/N. How can you possibly act like this? Only a few weeks ago, you got upset with Dwalin for hiding his feelings and now, you are doing the same. Seems a bit hypocritical to me," he said with a shrug before hurrying ahead to walk with Bofur.

                As you were walking, you thought. You hadn't realized that you had indeed been doing the same thing Dwalin had, but in a different way. You were covering up how you felt. You were so lost in thought that you hadn't noticed Dwalin falling back to walk in step with you. "Are ya alright, lass? Not like ya ta be so quiet," he said with a laugh. You stopped walking making Dwalin look at you curiously.

                You gazed up into his dark eyes and made a choice. You wrapped your arms around his sturdy middle and squeezed. Dwalin tensed under your touch, but soon relaxed and you felt his arms snake around you. You sighed in content and snuggled  into him. Dwalin rested his bearded cheek on top of your head. In that moment, he didn't care if the entire Company saw him and made fun. He was merely happy to have you in his arms and the fact that he didn't have cover up how he felt anymore. "I love ya, lass." You smiled against his chest. "I love you too, Dwalin."

               


	10. Not Dead After All (Dwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin thought reader was dead. Reader thought the same of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

Dwalin sat with his tankard of ale in the banquet hall of Erebor. The grumpy dwarf was glad his journey was done. It had worn on him. Not that he would complain. He had set out to regain his home with his king, but not _for_ his king. He had done it for you, to keep his promise to you.

                When Smaug attacked, Dwalin had been separated from you and the two of you had never been reunited. Dwalin was certain you had died, but he was determined to return to the Mountain for the sake of your love for him. Now, his task was complete and he was free to spend the rest of his days with the memories of you. He had no idea that fate would not be so cruel.

                Word had traveled to distant lands that the dragon Smaug was dead and Erebor belonged to the dwarves once again. Dwarves from all over converged on the mountain, mostly those who had once lived there. Those like you.

                Sighing, you hiked your pack higher up on your shoulder. You had been traveling for so long, but the Lonely Mountain was now in sight. And what a bittersweet sight it was. You were almost home but at the same time it wasn't really home without Dwalin. You always assumed that Dwalin had died when Smaug set fire to Dale and the Mountain. "We're almost there," you brother said, placing a hand on your shoulder and you nodded. "Indeed we are. Another hour's journey."

                Sure enough, you arrived at the gates of Erebor shortly after. You walked in and were almost taken back by the splendor of the kingdom. It was so beautiful. Much more than you remembered. Eventually, you made it to the banquet hall and you stopped dead. Your heart nearly stopped when you saw him. His back was to you, but you recognized his bald head anywhere. Dwalin. He wasn't dead after all. It took everything in you not to run over and throw your arms around him. Your brother noticed your gaze and smiled. He took your pack. "Go on."

                You made your way over to where Dwalin was seated. You moved slowly to not draw attention to yourself. With every step you took, your knees began to shake more. What if he was different than you remembered? What if he didn't love you anymore? Or worse, what if he had found another love? Taking a breath and steeling your nerves, you stepped right up behind Dwalin and breathed his name.

                The dwarf in question stiffened. Slowly, he set his tankard down and turned so he was facing you. He shot up from his seat and stared at you in disbelief. "Y-Y/N?!" You nodded and fought back tears. "It's me, Dwalin." In an instant, Dwalin's arms were around you as he pulled you close. You melted in his arms. You missed this. "I thought you were dead," he admitted softly. "I thought the same of you."

                You pulled back from the hug. This was the side of Dwalin you loved. The soft, cuddly side that was reserved for you. "I missed you, Dwalin," you said, looking into his eyes and seeing the unshed tears. It was as if everyone else had disappeared and you two were the only ones in the world. You took his face in your hands and crushed your lips to his. Years of missed kisses all tried to come at once and you had to force yourself to pull away. Resting your forehead on his, you told him that you loved him. "Aye. I love ya too." You sighed happily. Finally, you were back in the arms of your One.


	11. A Guard of Gondor and a Rider of Rohan (Eomer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader falls head over heels for Eomer, but thinks she has no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teeny bit of angst, but mostly fluff.

You glanced around Gondor for signs of your best friend. It didn't take you long to find him. When you spotted him, even your fatigue from fighting couldn't hold you back. You were just grateful he was alive. "Faramir!" you cried, running to him. He opened his arms and you threw yourself into them. "You're alive," he whispered. You grinned and pulled back slightly. "Did you doubt my ability?" Faramir chuckled softly. "Of course not."

                You caught sight of a young woman with light hair standing behind Faramir. You straightened up and smiled at her. "Hello, my lady," you greeted. "Ah, yes. Lady Eowyn, this is Y/N. She's one of our guards and my best friend since birth almost. Practically a sister." Eowyn's gaze softened when Faramir told her of your relationship. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Y/N."

                You opened your mouth to reply when you saw him. An extremely handsome man with long hair and a dark beard was coming closer to your little group. AS he got closer, you could see his green-grey eyes. His expression was worn, yet kind. The expression of one who had seen many battles in his life. It was a look you knew well.

                "There you are, sister," he greeted in a deep voice that rattled you. When Eowyn looked at him, you could see the battle in his eyes. The emotion behind them bounced between relief and rage. He suddenly pulled his sister into a hug and whispered in her ear. You took a few steps back to give them their space, but his eyes found yours and you found your feet glued to the spot.

                "Who is this?" You curtsied. "Y/N," you replied with a grin. "Eomer, my lady." Your eyes met his again and time just seemed to stop. There was no one but the two of you. Before then, you never believed you could fall for someone at first sight until now. Would you say you were in love? No. Interested? Absolutely, but there was a part of you that was wary. You never thought love was in the cards for you. That was the part you chose to listen to. You weren't going to fall in love with the Rider of Rohan.

***time skip***

                You lied. You did fall in love with Eomer. It seemed so easy. You spent a lot of time together discussing different battle strategies and ways to protect your cities. Over that time, you grew close and you realized he was exactly what you had been hoping to find in a partner. There were only two problems. The first was that Eomer hardly showed any signs that he felt the same way for you. Occasionally he'd do or say something to give you hope, but he would quickly move past it. It was frustrating to say the least.

                The second problem was that Eomer was now the heir to the throne of Rohan. That meant, when the celebration of Eowyn and Faramir's nuptials was done, Eomer would return to Rohan with his uncle. The very thought put you in a dreadful melancholy, although no one seemed to notice except Faramir.

                "What is it?" he asked you over breakfast one morning. You glanced up at him and told him that nothing was wrong. He gave you a look that clearly said he didn't believe you. Your gaze flicked over to Eowyn for a brief second. "You can tell us, Y/N," Faramir assured you. "Whatever it is will stay between us." You took your bottom lip between your teeth and sighed. "It is Eomer."

                Faramir and his bride-to-be gave each other a knowing glance. "You love my brother." You let out a groan. It was one thing telling them, but hearing her say it out loud made you feel so silly. "Yes. And it is killing me. There is no hope for it." Eowyn cocked her head to the sighed. "And why not?"

                "Because he returns to Rohan after the celebration and I will remain here. He is to be king one day and I'm just...me. A guard of Gondor. I'm not worthy of him." Eowyn let out an unladylike snort. "My brother is a Rider of Rohan first and foremost. He will be king because Uncle has no other heir, not because he desires it. You are more than worthy of him." You shook your head silently and rose from the table. "Thank you for your kind words, Lady Eowyn, but do not give me false hope." You turned away from the table and stopped short.

                "L-Lord Eomer," you stuttered out, too shocked to curtsy. Your heart was threatening to pound right out of your chest. How much had he heard? Eomer let his eyes travel to his sister and Faramir. "Would you leave us?" he asked them. You couldn't look away from him as you heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and footsteps retreating. Only when the steps were no longer audible did Eomer finally look at you again.

                For a moment, nothing was said. Eomer looked as if he were trying to find the right words. "Do you truly think so little of yourself?" he asked suddenly, making you arch your brow. "I do not think little of myself. I simply know my place." Eomer shook his head. "Clearly you do not." Your eyes narrowed at him and he chuckled softly. "If you did, you would know that your place is by my side, no matter the circumstance. As a fellow warrior.  As a companion and friend. As a princess."

                You couldn't say anything. You weren't sure exactly what to say. "I know I have not been very good at letting you know how I feel. I apologize. The only person I have ever shown affection toward has been my sister and I was...frightened to think you may rebuff my advances." This time, you laughed. And he thought you weren't confident?

                "I wouldn't. I made my affections for you known, Eomer." He smiled. "I know. Now, I will ask the question I have been trying ask for weeks now. Will you return to Rohan with me?" You looked into his sparkling eyes and, as if your body had a will of its own, you nodded. You had no idea what was ahead for you, but you did know that with Eomer by your side, there was hope.


	12. Rangers and Riders (Eomer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer and Aragorn's sister hit it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!

Your eyes were glued to the man in front of you. "What business do a Ranger, a dwarf, an elf, and woman have in these parts?" he asked. Gimli and Legolas were ready for a fight and you could tell. It was your brother who spoke while you tried to calm your friends. "Calm down, Legolas," you whispered in Elvish. The man took off his helmet, revealing a head of long blond and brown locks. His green-grey eyes were scanning your small group.

                Somehow, you found yourselves in Fangorn Forest, looking for Pippin and Merry. You found Gandalf instead, back from the dead. It was Gandalf who decided you would ride for Rohan, where Théoden was suffering at the hands of Sarumon and Grima Wormtongue.  You rode quietly behind your brother, your mind racing. It seemed you were running in circles with no end in sight. Then, you saw him again.

                After Gandalf helped Théoden get back to himself, the Rider who had met before returned to Rohan. He instantly caught your eye. "That is King Théoden's nephew. Eomer," Gandalf told you in a hushed whisper. You nodded, you eyes not leaving Eomer's form. "He his very handsome," you muttered, hoping Gandalf wouldn't hear you but of course he did. "You know, fortune favors the bold, Y/N." You let out a snort and shook your head. "Not this time. If you haven't noticed, I am not the typical lady. I think I'll go train." With that, you swept out of the room, unaware of the set of eyes following your form.

                Eomer had been taken in by your beauty the moment he first saw you. With sword strapped to your back, dirt all over your face, and windswept hair, you were a vision of loveliness to the Rider of Rohan. He was definitely intrigued by you and wanted to know more. After finding a reason to excuse himself, Eomer followed after you. He found you outside with your brother, sword in hand. He watched quietly as you parried and thrusted. It was almost like a dance.

                It was Aragorn who spotted Eomer first. He lowered his sword and motioned for you to do the same. You glanced over your shoulder. "Lord Eomer." Eomer smiled and walked over to the two of you. "Perhaps you'll allow me to join you?" You gave your brother a look and he nodded. "Good idea. Y/N is too used to my technique. She could benefit training with someone else for a while."

                Aragorn moved to the side so Eomer could grab a sword and face you. Your lips were turned up into a smirk. "Are you certain you want to do this, my lord Eomer?" you asked. Eomer noted the mischievous twinkle in your eyes and agreed readily. "Fair enough," you said, suddenly lunging for him. He was caught off guard briefly and Aragorn laughed from his place on the sidelines.

                He watched as you and Eomer sparred. It was graceful and a little bit playful, but one thing couldn't be denied. The chemistry between you and Eomer hung in the air like a fog. Everyone around would have seen it. Aragorn took the opportunity to slip away. Normally he wouldn't but you could protect yourself so he wasn't worried.

                You and Eomer continued until your muscles were sore and you were covered in a thin sheet of sweat. "I must say, you are very well trained," Eomer said and you laughed. "Yes well, I had a good teacher. You are very good yourself." Eomer smiled. "My lady, this has been a wonderful evening and I would love to do this again." You gave an exaggerated curtsy. "Nothing would please me more. I'm certain we've missed the festivities by now. Would you escort me to my room?"

                Eomer agreed and offered you his arm. As you made your way back inside, the two of you talked softly. As you suspected, the castle was quiet. When you reached your chambers, you turned to him. "Thank you for such an eventful evening, Lord Eomer," you said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. You scurried into your room, a deep blush heating your cheeks. Once the door was closed, you leaned against it, a grin on your lips.

                On the other side of the door, Eomer was standing there, his mouth open in surprise. You had kissed him. Out of nowhere, you had kissed him. True it was only his cheek, but still. A kiss was a kiss. Eomer laughed quietly to himself and turned away from your door. He made his way to his own chambers, a skip in his step and smile on his face.


	13. Rohan Rescue (Eomer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer rescues the reader who is escorting two children to Rivendell. He hopes to get her to stay in Rohan instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence and injury. Then fluff!

When Eomer left the city of Rohan on patrol that morning, he assumed it would be like any other day. He was wrong. The sounds of battle reached his keen ears and he ordered his men to follow behind. As he followed the noise, he wondered what was happening. What he found would change his life in a way he never expected.

                Eomer saw the Wargs first, then the orcs. Then, in the center of a ring of the ugly creatures, there was a woman. You. You had a sword in one hand, a shield in the other, and you were fighting as best you could. You were outnumbered, but that didn't seem to deter you. You were fighting for your life and the life of the little girl and boy clinging to your legs. Your horse lay dead a few feet away.

                Without missing a beat, Eomer and the rest of his riders rode forward, slicing through orcs and Wargs as they made their way to you. The orcs turned their attention to the new threat and you were able to pull the two children to safety.

                It didn't take long for the riders to defeat the orcs. Eomer's green-grey eyes scanned the area and found your shaking form. He dismounted his horse and made his way over to you. "Are you alright, my lady?" You started to nod, but the little girl next to you replied, "No, you're not, Y/N. You're bleeding." Your brows furrowed and you looked down. Eomer's gaze followed yours and, sure enough, there was fresh blood staining your dress.

                "You're hurt. Come along. I will get you to Rohan." You shook your head. "No. I promised I'd get these children to Rivendell. We have to keep moving." You took the children's hands and went to take a step. You stumbled right into Eomer's arms. Sighing, Eomer scooped you up and carried you over to his horse. The children followed closely behind. "Come. You will be safe in Rohan. When your guardian has healed, we shall make certain you get to Rivendell." The children nodded.

                After some struggle, Eomer got the two children on one horse with another rider and he put you on his own horse, climbing up behind you. Your eyes were closed and Eomer took a moment to study your face. It was caked in sweat and dirt, but it didn't detract from your beauty. Plus, the way you had handled yourself against those orcs was something to be proud of. It was the kind of determination Eomer looked for in his riders, as well as his friends.

                When they returned to Rohan, Eomer carefully pulled you from the horse and took you to the healers while his sister took over caring for the children. No sooner had Eomer laid you down did your eyes open. You looked around frantically. "Where are the children?" you asked. Eomer assured you that they were fine and that you needed to let the healers do their job.

                 He could tell you didn't like that. You clearly weren't used to being cooped up and still. So, he said the one thing he was certain would calm you. "You won't be any use to those children if you don't let them heal you." You crossed your arms over your chest and huffed, but didn't argue. Eomer smirked and got up, knowing he had won. For now anyway. 

***time skip***

                Eomer sighed as he left the healers room. "Stubborn woman," he muttered. It was taking you twice as long as it should have to heal. You just wouldn't sit still and listen. However, there was no malice or even frustration in Eomer's tone. If anything, it was admiration. He admired your tenacity and spunk. He found it endearing that you were willing to do anything to keep moving. It was a quality he himself possessed.

                "You fancy her," Eowyn said from next to him. Eomer scoffed lightly. "I admire her fighting spirit, nothing more." Eowyn snorted out a laugh. "You may be able to convince others of that, dear brother, but you forget that I grew up with you. I know when you fancy someone and you fancy Lady Y/N." Eomer didn't respond. She was right. He'd gotten to know you even better as you'd been healing. He made sure to visit you every day, sometimes with the children and sometimes alone. If you weren't so hell bent on leaving for Rivendell as soon as you were healed, Eomer would have said something.

                Eowyn was obviously pleased with Eomer's lack of response as she turned and walked away, a spring in her step. Eomer rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. He looked over his shoulder at the closed to door of the healer's room. Should he go back and tell you how he felt? Would it change your mind about leaving? He doubted it. The Rider of Rohan had no idea what to do. He walked away from the door, his mind trying to formulate a plan to get you to stay.

                "Lord Eomer!" two small voices called out when Eomer entered the Great Room. Eomer smiled. For some reason, the children that had arrived with you had wiggled their way into his heart as well. "Well, what can I do for you today?" he asked them. "Do we really have to leave?" Eomer frowned slightly. "Lady Y/N made a promise to escort you to Rivendell." They started to pout.

                 "We don't want to live with the elves. We want to stay here. We like it here." Eomer smiled again. "I will see if I can convince Lady Y/N." The two children beamed up at him before hugging his legs. "Thank you!" With that, they ran off again. They were pretending to ride horses around the room and an idea came to Eomer.

                He turned on his heel and made his way back to the healer's room. Sure, he was going back with a half-cooked idea, but he had to try. Perhaps this would let you stay with him. "Lord Eomer," you greeted when he opened the door, "I did not expect to see you again so soon." Your face wore a cheeky grin and Eomer rolled his eyes playfully.

                Before he could lose his nerve, Eomer spoke, "Join my riders." You arched a brow. "Pardon?" You sat up slowly. "I am offering you a place with the Riders of Rohan. You are skilled in combat and you have the bearing of a rider. You would be under my protection." You shook your head. "I can't. I told you. I have to escort the children." Eomer came over and sat down on the bed by your knees. "As a rider, you would be able to do that, along with several other riders. We could protect the children and then return here." You shook your head. "I cannot leave them."

                Eomer frowned. He set his hand on your knee and gazed into your (e/c) eyes. "And if the children do not wish to travel to Rivendell? If they desire to stay here?" You furrowed your brows. "Do they? They know their mother wanted them to be safe. Rivendell is the safest place for them." Eomer chuckled. "I believe the safest place for them is wherever you are, my lady. So, again, you have a place among my riders, if you wish it."

                "Why are you so adamant about this?" you asked him and he sighed. "Because the thought of you leaving and not returning to Rohan makes my chest grow tight. I cannot stand to think about watching you ride away and never seeing you again." You laid your hand over his and smiled. "Good. I was beginning to worry my feelings were one sided." The playful tone in your voice made Eomer laugh. "Never." He lifted your hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to your knuckles.

                "So, will you stay? Don't take those children away from the people who have come to adore them. Don't take my heart away with you." His eyes were pleading with you. You saw a vulnerability in them that you weren't used to you. "I will stay," you whispered, your gaze never wavering from his. Eomer grinned, his eyes lighting up.

                "Thank you," he said softly, standing to kiss your forehead. He gave your hand a squeeze and told you that he was going to inform the children. He left the room and you giggled to yourself. This was a turn of events you never expected, but you were glad. Who would have thought that a rescue would lead to something more?


	14. A Treasure Beyond Measure (Thorin Oakenshield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin forgets to show his beloved how much he appreciates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, mostly fluff and little bit of jealous Thorin.

Thorin stared in disbelief. How had you managed to follow them so far? As your suitor, Thorin had always known you were mischievous, but not like this. You bit your lip as you waited for Thorin to make up his mind about what to do with you. You had been following after the Company for weeks and none of them had noticed until that night. Apparently, you had twisted your ankle after stepping in a rabbit hole. The little cry of pain you'd let out had given away your hiding place.

                Now, Thorin was left with the decision of whether or not to send you back where you came from. "What are you doing here?" he asked sharply. You winced a little at the tone, but answered quickly. Thorin frowned. There was no way he could send you back. Not without putting you in danger. It was too far and dangerous a journey for a woman alone. "Very well. You may travel with us until the next village." You nodded and smiled at the gruff dwarf king.

***time skip***

                You were sitting on a boulder, talking and laughing with his nephews, as you had done nearly every night. When you had gotten to the next village, you'd made it quite clear that you had no intention of remaining there while Thorin trekked through the wild without you. "The worry would drive me mad," you had told him before continuing, "If you leave me behind, I will simply follow you again." Knowing there was no point in fighting you, Thorin agreed to let you stay on with him and the Company.

                Thorin should have known this would happen. He should have known the others in the Company would want to talk to you. To spend time with you. After all, you were a treasure. Females, dwarf or not, were rare, especially on journeys like theirs. So, Thorin knew there would be the possibility of the others wanting your attention. However, that didn't prepare him to feel the jealousy coursing through him. Was he going to lose you?

                The longer you were with them, the more Thorin felt he was, in fact, going to lose you. When you looked at him, you would frown slightly instead of smiling and your eyes looked sad. Thorin knew he hadn't been giving you the attention you deserved and he was determined to fix that now. You were his love, a treasure he never wanted to lose, and he just had to let you know that.

                The king instructed Dwalin to take over the watch while he went in search of something. Dwalin nodded, following the king's gaze to where you were sitting. Thorin's best friend instantly understood. "Ya know she don't love anyone but ya, don't ya, Thorin?" Thorin scoffed in response. He certainly wasn't going to talk to Dwalin about it. Nodding at his friend, Thorin went off.

                It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. A bright smile spread across his lips when his eyes fell on the flowers. Your favorite. He picked a few before heading back to camp. He was so busy looking at the beautiful flowers in his hands, he didn't notice someone coming toward him until he ran into them.

                The beautiful flowers were crushed between the two bodies and petals fell toward the dirt floor, along with Thorin's mood. Three tiny petals were still clinging to the stems. Thorin whipped his head up, prepared to yell at whoever it was that had run into him. His mouth instantly snapped closed when he realized it was you.

                "Thorin. Are you alright?" He nodded and shoved the flowers, uh, stems, in your face. Giggling, you took from him and kissed his knuckles. "What has gotten into you? You didn't hear me calling your name?" Thorin shook his head and you frowned. He wasn't acting normal. "Thorin, love? What is it?"

                "Are you happy with me?" Your brows furrowed. "What brought this on?" Thorin ran his hand over his beard and groaned. He wasn't good with expressing these kinds of emotions. Anger and frustration? Sure. But not this. "That's not an answer, Y/N." You stuffed the stems into your cloak pocket and took Thorin's hands in yours. "Thorin, of course I am happy with you. I love you." He blinked in surprise. Neither of you had said those words before. "You do?" You chuckled at his reaction. "Of course I do. I have always loved you, Thorin."

                "Even when I'm gruff and grumpy?" You leaned in and kissed his nose. "Especially when you're grumpy. Because I know that I'm the one who can get you out of it." He smiled at you before wrapping an arm around your back and resting his forehead on yours. "Yes, you are. I apologize for my mistreatment of you, Amrâlimê." You arched a brow. "Mistreatment?"

                "You are a treasure far beyond measure, Y/N and I have not treated you as such. I was so worried I was going to lose you to someone else in the Company." You laughed and shook your head. "Is that the reason for the flowers?" Thorin nodded sheepishly. "Oh, Thorin, you don't need to give me flowers for me to know how you feel. I can see it in the way you look at me."

                You kissed his lips and took a step back. "Now, as for the others, there's no need for you to be jealous." Thorin frowned. "I wasn't jealous." You reached over and booped his nose. "Yes you were." Thorin grabbed your waist and gave a little squeeze. You shrieked and tried to run away, but Thorin was too quick for you. As your giggles were carried on the wind toward the camp, the rest of the Company smiled. "I think they'll be alright," Dwalin commented and the others nodded in agreement.


	15. Designer (Thorin Oakenshield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Thorin asks the reader to design something for him for Bard's coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! Everybody lives AU

The door of your little shop opened, making you look up from your work. Standing in front of you were the two princes of Erebor and their uncle, Thorin. You stood to curtsy, but Thorin waved his hand. The two princes refused to meet your gaze, which was odd unless..."Did you rip your new cloaks already?" They gave identical, sheepish nods. You rolled your eyes. "Let me see the damage."

                You were a designer of sorts. Your top priority was making certain Thorin and his nephews, as well as your own King Bard looked like the royalty they were. Unfortunately, the two younger Durins always managed to find trouble, meaning they needed their clothes repaired often.

                "Well, come on. I need to see how much work the two of you have made for me this time," you demanded with a wink. Thorin smirked. They handed you the bundles of clothes and you could see several rips along the cloaks as well as their new tunics and trousers. "Really? You know, if you two would quit chasing after trouble, you might be able to keep your clothes intact. Either that or find less...forceful women to court."

                Thorin let out a low chuckle while the boys blushed furiously. "Now, since I have so much work to do, I must ask you all to leave." Fili and Kili couldn't get out of there fast enough, but Thorin stayed behind. "Is there something more I can do for you, Your Majesty?" Thorin nodded. "Yes, if you have the time." You gave him a charming smile that had him struggling to focus.

                "I always have time for one of my best customers." Thorin laughed and asked, "Perhaps you could help me then. I'm sure, being a resident of Dale, you've heard of the upcoming ball for King Bard's official coronation. I am in need of new attire for it." You nodded. "Of course. I can start today, if you have the time to let me get your measurements." Thorin nodded and proceeded to remove his heavy coat.

                When he was ready, you began your measuring, holding your breath the entire time. You didn't get  close to Thorin very often, although you definitely wanted to. There was something about the King Under the Mountain that drew you in. He was charming and kind, albeit gruff and he did what was best for his people. You hadn't realized he felt the same about you. There was a reason he chose you to create clothing for him and his nephews, even though he could choose any darrowdam in Erebor.

                "Are you aware that you need to breathe to live, Ms. Y/N?" Thorin quipped suddenly. You glanced up to meet his deep blue eyes and smiled. "Of course, Your Majesty. I simply did not have the heart to tell you that you are in need of a bath." Part of you wanted to slap yourself silly for saying that, but you couldn't help it. Sarcasm was your defense mechanism. Luckily, Thorin automatically realized that you were joking and he laughed.

                "All finished. I should have it ready for a fitting in a week. Now, I must get to work on your nephew's ruined rags. Good day." Thorin left and you sank down into the nearest seat. You sighed at your stupidity before you got back to work.

                A week later, Thorin returned. You presented him with an outfit of dark blue fabric, adorned with silver jewels here and there. "It is stunning, Ms. Y/N." You beamed. "I'm glad. Now, shall we?" Thorin took the new clothing gingerly and stepped into the private fitting area. A few moments later, Thorin cleared his throat, making you turn to face him. He looked wonderful. He always looked amazing to you though.

                "It is a bit loose here." You nodded and went to work pinning it. "Y/N?" You looked at him in surprise. He never called you by your name. It was always either "Lady Y/N" or "Ms. Y/N", never just your name. "Yes, Your Majesty?" you replied, returning your gaze to your work. "I know you must be incredibly busy with the ball being in a fortnight, but I was hoping to ask you for one more thing."

                "Of course. What is it?" Thorin's face was bright red, he could feel it. "I am in need of a gown for the ball as well." You stopped pinning and looked back at him with a quirked brow. "Oh? Do you plan on changing during the ball?" Thorin let out a hearty chuckle. "Of course not. It is for someone I wish to bring to the ball with me."

                You felt your heart drop to your feet. You didn't expect that. You didn't even know Thorin had someone special. "O-Of course. You must send her to me for her measurements." Thorin shook his head. "There is no need. She is exactly your size and build." You nodded and made a mental note. "Very well. What colors does your lady prefer?"

                Thorin smiled. "I wish you to choose. It is a surprise for her and I trust your judgment." Another nod from you. "Alright. Why don't you go back and change again. I will hopefully have both of these done before the ball. Good evening." You kept silent until Thorin left your shop. Only then did you let your sniffles become audible. You hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

                Another week went by before Thorin came by again. You had just finished the beautiful (f/c) gown that you sewed little jewels into when the door opened. "It looks stunning, Y/N," Thorin breathed, staring at the gown that was on the dress form next to his attire. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I hope your lady will love it."

                Thorin didn't reply which caused you to turn around to look at him. He was looking down at his shoes. "Your Majesty?" He raised his eyes to meet yours. "I have a confession, Ms. Y/N." You cocked your head to the side. "I do not have a lady love. I simply did not know how else to ask you if you would attend the ball with me."

                You opened gaped at him. His confession bounced around in your mind. Thorin wanted you to go with him. "Me? Why me?" Thorin smiled. "Why not you? You are beautiful, hardworking and witty. You do not hesitant to call my nephews out on their recklessness, despite their royal status. You know you deserve more, yet you are still content to be here for the rest of your days because you are passionate about what you do. That, to me, are all the makings of a wonderful queen and if you will consent, I would like to court you. Starting with King Bard's coronation."

                "You...had me design my own gown just so you could tell me this?" you asked quietly and Thorin nodded. You took a step closer to him, your eyes never leaving his. "I would love to, Your Majesty." Thorin brought his hand up to cup your jaw. "Please call me Thorin." You grinned as Thorin's face drew closer to yours. "Thorin," you whispered just before his lips met yours.


	16. Kingly Cuddles (Thorin Oakenshield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and the reader fall asleep next to each other. Cuddles ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff!

_"Who is she?"_

_"Where did she come from?"_

_"What odd clothes she's wearing."_

_The conversations between the members of the Company were confused and excited. "Alright, enough gawking. Just get her over to the fire. She's probably freezing," Thorin ordered softly. Dwalin gently picked you up and Thorin watched him. Your (h/c) hair swayed slightly as Dwalin carried you over to the fire. You were certainly stunning. And, when you woke up, Thorin would learn that you were a little bit strange. Little did he know you would change his life._

                Thorin sighed as he stretched. Watch had been going on far too long. The night seemed to drag on forever especially because Thorin's mind kept traveling to the female in the Company. From the moment you woke up, you had captured his attention. At first, you were confused and scared. But , once you got used to the fact that you were no longer in your world, you became sarcastic and sassy. You didn't let anyone push you around, despite the fact that they could all take you down if they had mind to.

                "Need some company?" Thorin turned his head to see you standing there with a smile on your face. Thorin just shrugged. He expected your smile to falter, but it didn't. His gruffness never seemed to bother you. You came over and sat down next to him. "Thank you, Thorin," you said after several minutes of silence. He glanced over at you again with furrowed brows. "For?"

                "For not leaving me where you found me. I probably would have just stayed there and froze to death. I was terrified when I woke up surrounded by strange men, well dwarves, but you've been so patient with me." Thorin gave a little hum. "Yes, well, I couldn't very well leave you to die could I? What kind of king would I be? And I do appreciate your effort to find your niche in the Company. I believe we all do." You smiled. You had been trying and it was nice that the king acknowledge it.

                Thorin was doing his best not to blush like a young dwarrow at your smile. You smiled quite often, but Thorin's favorites were the ones directed at him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was he was feeling around you, but he liked it. It had been a long time since he felt like it. It was a similar feeling to the one he got when he thought about reclaiming Erebor. "Thorin?" Thorin blinked and blushed deeply when he realized he'd been caught staring and lost in thought.

                He cleared his throat and asked you to repeat yourself. You giggled softly. "I asked you isn't it about time to wake the next watch? We won't get far tomorrow if our king is too tired to walk." Thorin chuckled and nodded. "You're quite right." You stood and patted his shoulder. "Good. There is space next to my bed roll if you want to take it. Rather you than Bombur again." You shuddered and Thorin laughed at the memory. One of your first nights with them, Bombur had set up is bed roll next to yours and ended up rolling over on you during the night.

                "Very well. Thank you, Y/N." He had long given up calling you "miss" or "lady". You hated it and after the third or fourth time of telling him, you just started ignoring him when he called you either one. Thorin woke the next watch before making his way over to the space next to your bed roll. You were already lying down and your eyes were closed.

                Thorin set up his own roll and laid down next to you. His heart was practically racing at the closeness. It was almost intimate. It would have been if not for the fact that the rest of the Company was around. Thorin sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

                Thorin woke the next morning hearing hushed whispers. "Should we wake them, Mister Balin?" Kili asked and Balin chuckled. "No, lad. Your uncle's been waiting a long time to find her. Let them rest and enjoy the moment. He's earned it. They both have." Thorin was confused until he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest and arm. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the bright sun. He was rewarded with a beautiful sight.

                You were there, your head on his chest. Your eyes were still closed, lashes laying against your cheeks. It was a wonderful feeling and Thorin had to admit he wanted to stay there forever. Or at least for as long as possible. Thorin gazed around to see the rest of the Company was either still sleeping or moving quietly about the camp. Taking advantage of the moment, Thorin pressed a kiss to your forehead. You sighed in your sleep and snuggled closer to him. Thorin tightened his grip slightly, holding you as close as he possibly could.


	17. A Love Found in Gondor (Faramir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader joins Gandalf and Pippin in Gondor where she meets Boromir's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denethor is a douche. A little fluff.

"We must move faster, Y/N," Gandalf declared from where he was mounted on Shadowfax.  Pippin was in front of him, an expression of fear and worry painted on his face. He glanced over at you and you gave him what you hoped was a comforting smile. You urged your own horse after Gandalf toward Gondor.

                When you finally reached Gondor, you dismounted your horse gratefully. As much as you enjoyed riding, you'd been riding too fast, too far and too long. You gave your horse a pat and turned to face Gandalf, but instead, you saw someone else. You jumped slightly, not expecting the tall man with reddish hair and a slightly familiar face to be standing there.

                "Forgive me, my lady," he pleaded, "I did not mean to startle you." You nodded as you felt Pippin move closer to you. "Ah, Faramir," Gandalf greeted.  Your eyes widened in surprise. Before his death, Boromir often spoke of the brother he loved dearly. The brother unloved by their father. That was why Faramir looked so familiar to you. "You're Boromir's brother," you stated plainly and Faramir bowed his head. "I am. And you are?"

                "Allow me to introduce Lady Y/N of Rohan and Peregrin Took of the Shire." Pippin finally stepped out from behind your legs to greet Faramir. Faramir smiled down at the hobbit. "Welcome to Gondor, though I am afraid you may not find your stay pleasant." You cocked your head to the side, but Faramir didn't elaborate. Instead, he lead the three of you into the steward's keep.

                You walked next to Faramir and whispered to him, "He spoke of you. Boromir did." Faramir glanced at you and you could see the slight upturn of his lips. "Did he?" You nodded. "He did. He spoke highly of your kindness, your skill in battle and you compassion for others. He told me you two were close." Faramir had no time to respond when you approached the room where Denethor waited.

                You could almost feel the hatred radiating from the steward of Gondor when his eyes landed on his only living son. It made you angry. You didn't understand how a man could hate his child who, according to what you'd heard, had done nothing to deserve such hate. As Gandalf was about to entreat Denethor, Pippin spoke up, offering himself into Denethor's service. You inhaled sharply at this, earning a glare from Denethor.

                "And what of you? Do you offer your services as well? To atone for the death of my son?" You snorted out a laugh. "I do not. Boromir's choices were his own. He died a hero and that is all he wished. I will not grovel before you for something that Boromir chose." Your head was held high and your hand rested on the hilt of your sword. You didn't plan on attacking Denethor, but the feeling of your sword under your hand was a source of comfort.

                "Have you no respect?" he snarled at you. Your eyes narrowed and Faramir stepped closer to you. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a need to protect you, although you probably didn't need him to. "I have more respect for your dead son than I do for a man of no honor. A man that holds that one son in higher regard than the other. A man that has no respect for the city he is to rule over in the absence of her king. A man who treats his people terribly."

                "Curb your tongue, woman or I shall see you punished!" Gandalf placed a hand on your shoulder and gave it a warning squeeze. Taking a deep breath, you turned and left the room. Faramir's eyes followed your retreating form before returning his gaze to his father. The rage on Denethor's face was evident to everyone in the room and Faramir had to fight back a smile. No one had ever stood up to his father the way you just had. "Don't you have somewhere to be?!" Denethor snapped at Faramir. After a nod from Gandalf, Faramir left the room.

                You were pacing in the corridor, muttering to yourself. "My lady," Faramir greeted with a smile which you returned. "My apologies, Lord Faramir. My tongue often has a mind of its own. I beg your forgiveness if I have made things worse with your father." Faramir shrugged. "I doubt it could get any worse. My father has never had any use for me." You frowned and a heavy silence fell over the two of you. You opened your mouth to speak, but Gandalf entered the corridor.

                You glanced up at him sheepishly, but he smiled. "Denethor is rather impressed with you, Y/N. No one has had the nerve to speak to him the way you did. He declared that, were he looking for a bride, he would want you." You couldn't help but grimace at that making the two males laugh. The look in Gandalf's eyes told you that he was joking. "That was not at all funny, Gandalf," you scolded with a grin.

                A maid appeared and informed you that she had been instructed to show you to your chambers. Faramir and Gandalf watched you go. "Denethor may not have his eyes on our lovely lady, but I can see one who does," Gandalf said softly, looking at Faramir who flushed lightly. "She is quite an extraordinary woman." The old wizard's lips spread in a knowing smile. "That she is, Faramir. That she is."

                Faramir turned and walked away, leaving Gandalf in the corridor alone. On the way to his chambers, Faramir's mind was filled with thoughts of you. You had only just met, yet you showed him more kindness and gentleness in your brief meeting than he'd gotten in whole life. A complete stranger had come and captivated his mind entirely with simply a few words. He only hoped that he would be lucky enough to get to know you better and perhaps, nurture the feelings growing in his heart.


	18. War's End (Faramir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader thinks Faramir loves Eowyn. She's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! With maybe a teeny tiny bit of angst.

Eomer was giving you a fair scolding when Faramir first saw you as you truly were. When you had first ridden into Gondor with the rest of the Rohan riders, Faramir thought you were a man. To be fair, you had been dressed as one and your (h/c) hair had been tucked up under your helmet. Once safely behind the gates, you removed your helmet and everyone had seen that you were in fact a woman. Now, Eomer was letting you have it for deceiving him and putting yourself in danger.

                After Eomer left you, you sighed deeply. You'd been expecting Eomer's anger, so you had already steeled yourself for it. You glanced around and saw that the only other person around was Faramir. You flushed and practically ran away.

                To say that Faramir was intrigued by you would be an understatement. He had to know more about you, but, in all honesty, the man was too nervous to talk to you. He'd never really met anyone like you before you. The women in Gondor weren't usually as free or independent as you were. It was a little intimidating, although not enough to put Faramir off. It only served to make him more curious. So, he went to the one person he knew he could talk to from Rohan. Lady Eowyn.

                "Why do you not ask her these things yourself?" Eowyn asked him one day and Faramir shrugged. "I would not know where to start. Y/N is a woman of mystery," he answered sadly. Eowyn shook her head fondly. "Not really. With Y/N, what you see is what you get. She is a fierce warrior with a slight rebellious streak. She is also a compassionate woman, although she can sometimes hide it behind a mask of coldness when she feels as though she must." Faramir listened to every word Eowyn said, not knowing that you were struggling with feelings of your own.

                You had grown rather fond of Faramir in your time in Gondor. However, you believed he didn't have the same feelings for you. He did spend a lot of time with Eowyn and, as much as you wanted to, you wouldn't interfere with that. Eowyn was your friend and she deserved every bit of happiness she could get. So, you avoided Faramir as much as possible. When he was around and Eowyn wasn't with him, you would try to make conversation, but it never lasted long. You wanted so badly to tell him of your affections. Instead, you suffered in silence.

                You were in the library of Gondor when they entered. Faramir stopped short, but Eowyn gently pulled him in. "Y/N, I was wondering where you'd gone off to!" Eowyn said excitedly, making you look up from the scroll your were reading. "Eowyn," you greeted with a smile before your eyes fell on Faramir. "Lord Faramir." Faramir forced a smile to his face.

                "My lady." Eowyn rolled her eyes at the obvious tension between the two of you. "You two are hopeless," she muttered but you heard her anyway. "What do you mean?" Eowyn only smiled and replied, "Nothing at all. I think I will leave the two of you alone." True to her word, she turned on heel and left. "What do you think she meant?" you asked out loud.

                "Perhaps she was talking about the fact that I cannot seem to talk to you, no matter how hard I try." You tilted your head in confusion, a strand of your (h/c) falling in your face. "What? Why would you want to talk to me?" It was Faramir's turn to be confused. "You mean you have not noticed?"

                "Noticed?" Faramir ran his hand over his face. "Noticed that I have developed feelings for you." Your eyes widened in shock. "But-but I thought you were in love with Eowyn." Faramir chuckled softly. "With Eowyn? No. I admit she is a lovely young woman, but my heart is not with her." You stood up , letting the scroll you were reading roll back up.

                "I just thought...I mean, you spend a lot of time with her." Faramir was actually laughing now and you glared at him. "I was speaking with her about you, my lady. I was unsure how to approach you and I asked her for help." You closed your eyes and shook your head at your own needless jealousy. "I really believed..." you trailed off when you opened your eyes to find him staring at you. "I hate to tell you that you were mistaken, but you were."

                "I guess I was," you whispered. "So what do we do now?" he asked, just as quietly. You bit your lip and took a step closer to him. "I'm not sure." The air in the room was thick with the unspoken tension between you. Unsaid words lingered in the air like smoke, making it difficult to breathe. Faramir's hand moved of its own accord to come up and cup your cheek. His eyes darted to your lips, asking permission without a word. You nodded slightly and he captured your lips with his own.


	19. Truth or Dare? Or Maybe Not? (Thorin Oakenshield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of truth or dare goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humor and fluff, but you're going to hate me at the end.

You'd been trying to break up the monotony of the journey by teaching the company games from our world after you had woken up unexplainably in Middle Earth a few weeks before. Yet now you were beginning to regret teaching the Company of Thorin Oakenshield the game of truth or dare. At that moment, you were sitting around the fire playing truth or dare with the company  once again. "Alright Y/N," Kili began turning to you, "Your turn. Truth or dare?"

                You paused for a moment and decided that you were feeling brave. "Dare." The grin on the young dwarf's face was almost frightening. He had a glint in his eyes as he looked at his brother and you began to regret your decision. Instead of saying the dare out loud, Kili scooted closer to you and whispered it in your ear. The company snickered as you felt your eyes go wide. You snapped your head up to look at Kili.

                "No way. Absolutely not!" You were practically shouting. "You have to Y/N. It's in the rules," Ori pointed out. "What a friend," you thought to yourself. After sighing loudly, you picked yourself up from the fallen log that you were sitting on. Casting a glare back at Kili, you sauntered over to where the company's gruff leader was standing. Thorin stopped talking to Balin and looked at you. "What do you need, Y/N?" You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Opening your eyes, you said, "Forgive me for this."

                "For-" His question was cut off as you pulled him to you by the furs on his cloak and planted your lips on his. After a moment, you ended the kiss and let go of his cloak. He simply stood there, his dumbfounded expression matching Balin's. You looked back toward the company. Everyone's mouth had dropped open and they were staring at you, except for the Durin brothers who were laughing hysterically.  The rest of the company soon joined in the laughter, including Dwalin.

                You glanced back at Thorin. He was still standing there shell shocked. "Thorin?" You waved your hand in front of his face and got no reaction. "I think I broke him," you whispered to Balin who merely chuckled. Thorin finally blinked and met your gaze. Suddenly, you felt embarrassed and made an excuse to walk away from the company. Once alone, you began chiding yourself. "That was really stupid, Y/N. Dare or not, you shouldn't have done that."

                "Do you make a habit of talking to yourself," came a voice behind you making you jump. "Thorin! I'm sorry. It was a stupid dare. I know I shouldn't have-" your rambling was cut short by Thorin placing a finger to your lips. "Y/N, there is nothing to apologize for. It was simply unexpected, though not unwanted." Your (e/c) eyes met his aqua ones. What was he saying? "Y/N, there is no denying the feelings I have for you." He pulled you to him and you closed your eyes.

 

 

                You felt yourself being shaken and heard an obnoxious buzzing. "Y/N! Wake up!" Your eyes flew open and your roommate's face loomed over you. "Your alarm has been going off for ten minutes." Your roommate left. You sat up and your copy of "The Hobbit" slid off the bed. "Huh? So it was all a...dream?" you asked yourself. "Well that sucks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you XD


	20. Stranger in Middle Earth (Thorin Oakenshield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader looks back on their relationship with Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, arguing, and fluff.

You stared at Thorin in disbelief. "You want me to stay behind? No!" Thorin's aqua eyes were watering. "Please, Y/N. I need you to stay here, in the safety of the mountain." You shook your head vehemently. "No. I want to fight with you!" Thorin's hand came up to cup your cheek. "Amrâlimê, I would love that, but I cannot risk losing you. Please, stay here."

                "Promise me that you'll come back," you whispered touching your forehead to his. "I promise I will try." He pulled back and turned to leave the mountain. "Thorin!" He glanced back at you. "Kiss me." He smiled and came back. "Of course." His lips descended on yours and he kissed you like it could be the last time he'd get to do so.

                When the kiss was over, you were both breathless. "I love you, Y/N." You hugged him and whispered that you loved him too. He left the mountain with his kin.  "Be safe," you said to no one in particular, your voice echoing through the empty halls of Erebor. You sat down on the throne and did the only thing you could do. Wait. While you waited, you thought back on how you ended up here. It was certainly not what you expected to happen when you woke up all those months ago.

_*flashbacks*_

_You felt the heat from the fire and your eyes snapped open. You instantly wished you hadn't. The three creatures in front of you were some of the freakiest things you'd ever seen. "I must be dreaming," you muttered to yourself. But it didn't feel like a dream. You tried to move, but the sack you were in stopped you. Panic set in. Where were you and how did you get there? The only thing you knew was that you certainly weren't at home and you wanted to be safe in your bed._

_It didn't take long for you to be set free from your makes shift prison. Your (e/c) eyes met the blue ones of the dwarf that had cut you loose. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" His voice was sharp and full of distrust and even a little disdain. From that minute, you knew that you and Thorin Oakenshield were not going to get along. However, seeing as you had no idea where you were and could easily get lost, you made the decision to travel with the Company._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The journey with the Company earned you fourteen new friends and one disgruntled dwarf king. Now, you were in a cell in Mirkwood. With Thorin. You sat with your head against the walls and sighed heavily. "Will you stop that infernal noise?" he snapped at you, receiving a sharp glare in response. "No. I will make as much 'infernal noise' as I want. It is YOUR fault we're stuck in here. Why? Because you can't swallow your pride and make a deal to get us out of here! From where I sit, you're as pompous as he is and you deserve to listen to any and every annoying sound I choose to make!"_

_"You are infuriating! How could I ever have let myself develop feelings for such a -" he stopped short, realizing what he'd just said. You felt yourself blushing. Instead of responding, you fished your phone from your pocket and began tossing it up in the air and catching it. The battery had died long before then and by this point, you were certain you were never getting home._

_Thorin came and plopped down next to you. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. Feeling sorry for him, you stopped what you were doing and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Thorin. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just...exhausted and stressed, just like everyone else." He picked his head up and reached a hand up to grab yours. "I understand. I know I have not shown my feelings properly and for that, I ask your forgiveness. I did not expect anything to get in the way of my mission and then you came along and I found myself distracted."_

_"Sounds irritating," you joked, earning a soft chuckle. Thorin brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles. "It is, although perhaps, I don't mind a little bit of irritating distraction." You giggled and met his gaze. Now, when you looked at him, you could see the emotion in his eyes that you couldn't place earlier. You thought it was hatred or annoyance because no one had ever looked at you that way before. But no, it was love and admiration._

_*end flashbacks*_

                You smiled at the memories. Even throughout his spell of gold sickness, you had seen the love when Thorin looked at you. True, it had been buried deep, but it was still there. When he'd snapped out of it, he came to you first. He had fallen to his knees and apologized over and over. You had simply kissed him and assured him that you still loved him. Then, he'd told you that he and the others were going to fight and that he wanted you to remain in the mountain.

                You could hear the ruckus of the battle outside and you wanted nothing more than to pick up a sword and fight like Dwalin had taught you. Still, you knew it would distract Thorin if you were to appear on the battlefield, so you stayed put even though it nearly killed you.

                After hours upon hours of battle sounds, the world outside grew quiet. You could almost hear the tunnels of Erebor talking to you. They say no news is good news, but in all honesty, you didn't believe it at that moment. You wanted to hear about the outcome of the battle. Was Thorin alive? What about the others? Was Azog victorious or would dwarves, men and elves be celebrating soon?

                Just as you were beginning to believe the wait would kill you, you heard footsteps. Your heart sped up so much, you thought it would beat right out of your chest. You reached for the dagger Thorin had given you and prepared to defend yourself if necessary. You breathed a sigh of relief when you realized it was Thorin limping toward you.

                You dropped the dagger and ran to him. "Thorin!" You threw your arms around him and he squeezed you close. "Y/N, my love. You're safe." You were crying into his shoulder. "Me? You were the one fighting. What about the others? Are they alright?" Thorin pulled back and used his thumb to wipe away the tears from the apples of your cheeks. "They are fine, Amrâlimê. We have won." You laughed through your tears and kissed him. You didn't care that he was covered in blood, dirt and grime. He was alive and that was all that mattered. He was alive. 


	21. Intimidate (Thorin Oakenshield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is obsessed with finding the Arkenstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension of all kinds, including sexual. Angry Thorin/Dragon sickness Thorin, steamy.

You shrank away from Thorin as he yelled. The gold sickness had taken hold of the king and was messing with his mind. He was consumed by the greed for the treasure in the mountain and more than anything, he wanted the Arkenstone that had yet to be found. "FIND IT NOW!" Thorin yelled again. The kind yet gruff ruler you had come to know was gone and in his place, was a dwarf filled with paranoia and lust for gold.

                Thorin turned his deep blue eyes on you and growled. "Why are you just standing there?! Find the Arkenstone!" You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. Part of you was afraid and the other part found this side of Thorin oddly, well...hot. You'd had feelings for him since you met him, but seeing this new side was different. While watching his face, you'd tuned him out and hadn't realized that he was still barking orders at you.

                Feeling someone grip your arm caused you to snap out of your daydream. Thorin had a tight hold on you as he dragged you away from the group. "If I find out you have hidden my jewel from me, I will have your head," he growled, his teeth bared at you. You were mesmerized by how his mouth moved when he spoke and you couldn't stop yourself. It was as if your body moved of its own accord. You pulled Thorin to you and smashed your lips against his.

                Even with his mind clouded, Thorin responded to you, returning the kiss with just as much passion as you had. When you pulled back from the kiss, you looked into Thorin's eyes and saw they were beginning to clear. "You will not distract me from finding the Arkenstone if I have to personally search you for it," his voice still had a hard, rough edge to it but he pulled your mouth back to his in another frenzied kiss that left you breathless.

                "Thorin," you gasped out, "I do not have the Arkenstone." You opened your eyes and once again found him staring at you. For the briefest moment, you saw a glimpse of the old Thorin before his beautiful blue eyes once again clouded over with the gold sickness. "Then get out there and find it," he rasped shoving you back toward the mountain of gold. You grumbled to yourself and returned to the search.  You were definitely going to let Thorin have it when he was back to normal, but for now you didn't mind the intimidating side of Thorin. You brought your hand to your swollen lips and smiled.


	22. Annoyance Breeds Affection (Fili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and the reader annoy each other constantly. Yet something else forms between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and a hint of jealousy

You looked at Bilbo when the knock on the door echoed through his house. "Are we expecting more company, Bilbo?" you asked your best friend. Bilbo shook his head as his brows furrowed. He got up and answered the door. Curious, you followed him and standing on the doorstep was a balding dwarf. You exchanged a glance with Bilbo as the dwarf pushed into the house.

                Not long after, poor Bilbo's home was full of dwarves and neither one of you were very happy. "I don't understand what they're doing here," you told him and Bilbo shrugged. You suddenly felt yourself being pushed into your friend. You whipped your head around to glare at the dwarf that had been so clumsy and were met with the most beautiful pair of blue-green eyes you'd ever seen. "Could you watch where you're going?" you snapped. The dwarf just smiled at you, so you turned and stomped away ignoring Bilbo's cries. Those dwarves were an annoyance.

                The next morning, somehow, you found yourself traveling with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. You don't know what possessed you to agree to go with Bilbo, but you do know you regretted it. The dwarves irritated you to no end, especially the two princes. At least that's what you told yourself and you were stubborn. As the journey went on,  Bilbo noticed that you just seemed determined not to like the dwarves, which to him was ridiculous. Even he had begun to loosen up.

                One other thing Bilbo noticed was that, although you were stubbornly refusing to befriend dwarves, you had taken an interest in the older Durin prince. "You should stop being so stubborn, Y/N and give the dwarves a chance. They really aren't so bad once you get to know them," Bilbo told you one night as you sat next to each other in camp. You sighed. Perhaps Bilbo was right. You smiled at him and nodded.

***time skip***

                You held your breath as you watched Fili get up and dance with yet another young maiden during the feast at the Master's house in Laketown. He seemed happy and you had to admit you were jealous. Since your short little conversation with Bilbo, you'd given the dwarves a chance and you got to know them. Now, you found them charming and merry. Especially Fili.

                "Something troubling you, lass?" You turned to look at Balin. He reached over and wiped the tears that you hadn't even realized had fallen. "No. I'm alright. Thank you, Balin. I think I'll just head to bed." You got up, gave Balin a friendly peck on the cheek, and went upstairs to the room the Master set aside for you. You didn't notice how Fili's eyes followed your retreating form, but Balin did.

                The old dwarf smiled and made his way over to Fili. "Go after her, lad. She's a good lass and she likes ya." Fili looked at him, dumbstruck. Did you really like him? You'd never shown him that before. He thought you hated him. Balin laughed and gave Fili a little push. "Go on, lad." Fili followed your path up the stairs and to the room the Master had allowed you for the night. Once he was there, Fili immediately began pounding on the door, hoping you would hear him over the music from the floor below.

                You opened the door, your eyes filled with anger. "What could you possibly want, Fili? Go back to your dance partner. I'm certain she is missing you." Your voice was missing its usual bite. "May I come in?" You sighed, but moved to let him in. You closed the door and turned to face him. Before you could say a word, Fili had his arms around you. "What are you doing?"

                "I believe it's called a hug, Y/N. Now, are you going to hug me back?" he asked, pulling back enough for you to see the playful smirk on his lips. You groaned and tried to push him away. There was no force behind it though. "Go back to your maiden." He chuckled softly. He thought you were adorable trying to order him around. "And if I do not wish to? You are far more fun," he said.

                You gave him a look that would make most men cower. "No, Fili! You don't get to waltz in here and make me believe that you want anything to do with me." Before another word could pass your lips, they were covered. By Fili's hand. "Y/N, please stop talking. You have all the fierceness of a rabbit when you aren't angry. And you aren't. I want you to believe that want something to do with you. I danced with those maids simply because I believed there was no hope for us. Now I know there is."

                You quirked a brow and then looked down at his hand. He removed it so you could speak. "Are you finished?" Fili nodded. "Good. If you ever tell me to stop talking again, I will kick your dwarf butt down the stairs." Fili chuckled again before pressing his forehead to yours. "I love you, my little hobbit lass." You closed your eyes as the words echoed in your ears. "I love you too, Fili."

                He smiled at you. He backed away and took your hand in his. "Now, will you join me for a dance?"  You took a moment to look down at yourself. "I'm in my nightgown." Fili shrugged. "And? It is far prettier than the dress you had on." You smacked his shoulder playfully. "FILI! Why must you be so annoying?!" The two of you laughed and he pressed a kiss to your lips.


	23. Red (Fili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader likes Fili and it's apparent on her cheeks every time he's around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff

You'd met the company quite by accident. You had been out hunting when you came across an orc pack. As soon as you saw them, you ran. Unfortunately for you, you weren't paying attention to where you were running and ran right into the back of Bilbo Baggins, sending him flying into Kili and setting off a domino effect throughout the company. As you propped yourself up on your knees, a hand came into your line of sight. You looked up at met the blue-green eyes of a young, blonde dwarf. That was the first time your face turned red.

 

**Several weeks later:**

Red. You saw that color every time you talked to Bofur now. Ever since he found out about your crush on a certain dwarf prince, he'd been teasing you relentlessly. Not only that, but he'd gotten Kili, Nori and even grumpy old Dwalin to join in. In fact, the only one in the company that seemed oblivious was the blonde price himself. Red also happened to be the color your face turned every single time you were around Fili. You just couldn't seem to control the heat that crept up to your cheeks.

                "You should tell him, you know," Kili whispered next to you. You were currently in between him and Bofur as the company sat around the fire. "Tell who what exactly, Kili?" You glared at the young dwarf, who simply smiled mischievously. "Tell Fili that you love him, of course!" Bofur chimed in, loudly. You grabbed one of his pigtails and pulled his head to you. "Shut it! I do not love Fili. He isn't my type."

                "I'm not?" came a voice from behind the three of you. You turned and saw Fili leaning against a tree with a hurt look in his eyes. Without waiting for an answer, he turned and stalked off into the woods. "Fili, wait!" you cried, getting up to go after him and ignoring the whistles and cheers from the company. "Fili, please stop!"

                You hadn't noticed that he did as you asked and you ran smack into him as he turned around. Both of you fell to the ground with an "oof." When you opened your eyes, you saw that his face was inches from yours. Blushing, you moved to get up but he held you there. "I'm not your type? The blush says otherwise." You tried again to get up, but he wouldn't let you. You looked down at him and bit your lip. "Screw it," you mumbled and surged forward.

                Your lips met his soft ones in a kiss that you hoped conveyed everything you felt for him. Fili flipped you both over, not breaking the kiss. Your lips disconnected and reconnected in passionate kisses. They molded together like two pieces of a puzzle. Before things got too heated, you finally broke apart, panting.  "You are most definitely my type Fili," you said between breathes. "I love you, Y/N," he told you smiling. "I love you too."

                He helped you up and the two of you walked back to camp hand-in-hand. The rest of the company cheered as you approached. Once again, you felt the heat dusting your cheeks. Fili leaned in and whispered, "Y/N, red is a good color for you."

 


	24. Going Against the March Warden (Haldir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir tells his love to stay behind as he travels to Helm's Deep, but she's not one to take orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff, mentions of violence.

"Melamin, I beg of you to listen to reason," Haldir tried explaining yet again. You crossed your arms and waited for him to continue. "This battle will be dangerous. I cannot risk losing you." You sighed and sat next to him. "Haldir, I am aware of the danger which is why I must go. For it is I that cannot risk losing you. I am a fierce warrior as you well know. You trained me yourself. Please, Haldir." Your lover shook his head and said, "No, Y/N. You are to remain in Lothlorien. Please do not test me on this." With that, he left the room. Needless to say, he did not share your bed that night.

                The next morning, Haldir led his army from Lothlorien toward Helm's Deep. The trek, while long, was nothing for an elf. The worst was yet to come as they marched to the aide of Man. Legions of Uru-khai  were heading to Helm's Deep. Haldir led the army with confidence, knowing that he had trained them well, but his mind kept wandering back to you in Lothlorien. He hated leaving things the way he had, but you were a stubborn she-elf. If only he knew what was going to happen.

                The army reached Helm's Deep and the battle was soon underway. Haldir fought enemy after enemy, taking them down. Soon, he found himself surrounded and Aragorn was ordering everyone to fall back to the Keep. Haldir began ushering his men back, but he wasn't quick enough. An Uru-khai  attacked Haldir and, as he killed it, another came up behind him.

                Haldir felt himself being pushed out of the way as the Uru-khai's blow landed on his savior. Haldir killed the beast and glanced at the elf who had saved him. He normally wouldn't have given the elf a second glance, but their helmet had come off somewhat and Haldir got a glimpse of their face. Your face. Haldir swore in Elvish as he lost his usually cool temper. He began slashing down each and every Uru-khai that got in his path until he was able to pick you up and get you behind the walls of the Keep.

***time skip***

                Haldir remained at your side while you healed. He wanted to be the first person you saw when you opened your eyes. It was a few days after the battle that it finally happened. "You disobeyed me, Y/N." Haldir's voice was soft, but you heard every word clearly. Your eyes opened and scanned the room before they finally landed on Haldir. "You are alive, and that is all that matters, Melamin," you said, your voice rough with disuse.

                "You could have been killed. I told you to stay in Lothlorien with the Lady Galadriel. Why did you not listen?" You could tell he was fighting not to raise his voice. "How could you expect me to do that? If I had stayed, you would be dead and I could not bear it!" You hissed in pain as you tried to sit up. "Stop being so stubborn, Y/N and lie still," Haldir scolded, moving you to lie down again.

                Haldir looked into your eyes and sighed. He was just relieved that you were alive. "Thank you, Melamin. You have saved me and I am grateful," he whispered, placing his forehead on yours. "You would have done the same if roles were reversed. I know you are angry with me, but I will not beg forgiveness for disobeying when my doing so has kept you in this world with me." Haldir couldn't be mad at you when you had only done what you felt was right. So, he gently kissed your forehead and whispered that he loved you. "I love you, Haldir," you told him softly as you drifted off to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written several now, but this was the first Haldir fic I ever wrote.


	25. Learning Elvish (Haldir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader asks Haldir to teach them Elvish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!!!!

Frustration couldn't even begin to describe what you had been feeling. It wasn't easy being a human living among elves, especially when you didn't speak the language. You could be having a perfectly wonderful conversation with a few of your new friends, but then they would lapse into Elvish and you'd become completely lost. You'd excuse yourself and find somewhere else to be.

            You couldn't be angry with them, of course. They were speaking a language they grew up speaking. It wasn't their fault you didn't know it. But that didn't make it any easier. You felt left out of important conversations. In times like those, you kept to yourself. It helped you think. That is, until your solitude was interrupted one day by none other than the March Warden himself, Haldir. You smiled at the memory.

_Sitting alone outside your home, you sighed. Haldir was walking by and stopped short. "Is something troubling you, Mellon?" he asked and you smiled. That was one of the few words you did know. Haldir was typically a very stoic person, but not with you. He was one of your closest friends in the forest. "Perhaps, but you needn't worry yourself over it. I can handle it."_

_Haldir came and sat next to you. "You are clearly distressed, Y/N. I want to help, if I can." You glanced at him and nodded. "Maybe you can. Can you teach me Elvish?" Haldir looked surprised for a moment but he soon smiled. "It would be an honor. Shall we begin?" Your eyes widened. "Now?" He gave a brief nod. "No time like the present. Come." You followed him inside your small home and your lessons began._

            "Y/N? Are you listening?" You shook yourself from your reverie, smiling sheepishly at Haldir. "O-Of course." Haldir arched a brow. "Then what did I say?" You did your best to repeat him and he gave you a crooked smile. "Not exactly...unless you wish to insult someone's mother." You felt your skin heat up. "Try again," he encouraged after correcting your pronunciation.

            Haldir was a great teacher. He was far more patient than you would have expected from him, but he was a task master. He would drill you again and again until you got it right. Needless to say, it was taking longer than you'd hoped to learn the language. Still, you were learning and that was the important thing. Plus, you did your best to practice when Haldir wasn't around. You wanted him to be proud of you.

            The two of you had grown closer since he started teaching you. How could you not? You were together, in close quarters, almost every single day. When Haldir would bring scrolls for you to try and read from, he would lean over your shoulder right next to your face while showing you the differences between the letters. You weren't going to deny that the closeness was getting to you. Not enough to say anything yet, but still. Or so you thought.

            "I think that's enough for today," Haldir stated as the sun began to set. You frowned a little, making him laugh lightly. "Do not look so troubled, Mellon. Your progress is wonderful, but you must give your mind a chance to rest. You truly are an excellent pupil and soon you will be able to carry on a conversation with any elf, including the Lady Galadriel." Your frown upturned. "Thank you, Haldir."

            Haldir gave a nod and turned to leave. You turned to face the wall and sighed softly. When you didn't hear Haldir's steps anymore, you whispered into the empty space, "Amin le Ile, Haldir." You had picked up the three words in your studies by accident. You hadn't expected to ever be able to say them, but they were true. You loved Haldir. So, you made a point of saying them every evening, even though you knew he couldn't hear them.

            But that evening, he did hear them. When you'd sighed, Haldir stopped walking. He was in the process of turning back around to face you when you said the words. The words that stopped him right in his tracks. He hadn't taught you those words. Why? Because they scared him. He was afraid that, if he taught them to you, his own feelings would come into light. Yet here you were, whispering them into what you thought was an empty room. If Haldir hadn't had such keen hearing, he wouldn't have even heard them.

            Quickly and quietly, Haldir left the room. He wasn't going to say anything yet. Clearly you weren't ready to confess your feelings to him yet. Or else you would have already. Wouldn't you? Haldir nodded to himself. Yes you would have. All the hours of being shut away together would have seen to that if you were ready to tell him. When he thought of those moments, he smiled. Coming to your home and teaching you had become the highlight of Haldir's day and now he looked forward to it even more. He glanced up at the stars just beginning to appear in the sky. " Amin le Ile, Y/N."


	26. Never Been Courted Pt. 1 (Thorin Oakenshield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's parents insist she travel to Erebor in an attempt to win King Thorin's hand. The only problem is that she's never had a suitor before and has no idea how to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff...the other ladies are pretty catty.

Your parents looked at you expectantly. What were you supposed to say? "Y/N, dear?" you mother began and you indicated that you needed a moment. You wondered how they could spring this on you so suddenly. "You want me to travel to Erebor, practically alone, to try and win the heart of the King Thorin?" You'd never heard anything so ludicrous.

                "Yes." Your father's tone left no room for argument, but you figured you try anyway. "Mother, Father, I'm not certain this is the best idea. Do you know how many young women will be fighting for the king's hand? He is the wealthiest king in all of Middle Earth and I've heard he is quite handsome as well." Your mother sighed dreamily. "Indeed he is." Your father arched a brow at her and she chuckled sheepishly. You rolled your eyes. "I really don't want to do this."

                Your parents didn't listen to your objection. They shipped you off to Erebor the next morning with your eldest brother and your lady's maid. "Come on, Y/N! Smile! It increases your face value!" your brother quipped, earning a glare. "Y/N, I know this isn't ideal, but you have a chance at the king. You're of noble blood after all. You deserve the best."

                You scoffed. "I do not deserve anything of the sort. I did have not earned anything simply by being born into our family." You fell silent after that, refusing to the talk as the nervous butterflies fluttered in your stomach.

                You arrived at Erebor a few days later and, just as you suspected, the halls were full of young women eager to have the king court them. Among them were some of the most stunning creatures you'd ever seen, dwarrowdams and human women alike. There was no way the king would even notice you, the quartz in a sea of diamonds. Sighing, you followed your brother up to the throne to curtsy before the king.

                "King Thorin, allow me to present my sister, Lady Y/N." You curtsied and glanced up at the king. His aqua eyes were beautiful, but he looked bored beyond measure. He looked at you and gave you a small smile, but you could tell it was forced. "Thank you for opening your home to us, Your Majesty," you said your rehearsed line. You really just wanted to get out of there.

                If you were being honest, you would admit that it was neither the other women nor the fact that Thorin didn't seem interested that bothered you. It was the fact that you had no idea what you were doing. Not only had never really left home before, but you had never been courted before. You'd never tried to woo anyone. How in all of Middle Earth were you supposed to woo a king?

                "You are welcome in Erebor, Lady Y/N." You did your best to smile as Thorin instructed one of the maids to escort you to your chambers. "There will be a feast tonight, my lady. Until then." You curtsied once more and followed the maid. As you walked, you scanned the vast halls of the mountain kingdom. You hadn't seen it before Smaug's attack, but you were certain it looked even more glorious than it had before.

                Once you were settled in your room, you decided to rest from the long journey. Not to mention, you had to compete for the king's attention at the feast that night. You laid down for a quick nap and, when you woke, you felt more refreshed. Now you had to prepare for the feast. You got ready as quickly as possible and headed down to the dining hall.

                You stood in the doorway of the hall, frozen in place. So many people, most of them women, were crowded around the table. There was one empty chair left next to your brother, who was flirting with one of the women. That chair was at the opposite end of the table from Thorin. This was hopeless. Still, you knew what you had to do, so you made your way over and sat down.

                "There you are, Y/N. I was beginning to think you'd overslept." You rolled your eyes at him and glanced down at your plate. The conversations continued all around you, but you didn't participate. The women were talking about things you had no interest in, such as the latest fashion trends and, of course, how handsome Thorin was. You didn't realize that Thorin was watching each and every one of you.

                "Lady Y/N," his rich, deep voice sudden cut through the din, making you jump and all the other women glare jealously at you. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty?" You looked over to find his startling blue eyes looking at you in curiosity. "Is the food not to your liking?" You smiled. "It is wonderful, Your Majesty." Thorin hummed. "And what of the company? You have not spoken much." You felt yourself flush. "The company is amiable. I simply have no interest regarding the topic of conversation."

                You could feel everyone's eyes on you and did your best to keep yours on Thorin's face. "And what, pray tell, is the topic of conversation at that end of the table?" You panicked and began stuttering. Thorin chuckled darkly and you hoped he was simply teasing you. "You know it is a crime to lie to your king?" Your eyes narrowed at him. He was definitely teasing you. "Very well. These charming ladies were simply discussing how handsome your majesty is."

                Thorin arched a brow. "Oh? And you have no opinion on such a topic?" You shook your head. "Indeed I do. Your Majesty, you are attractive, but nowhere near the fairytale version these women portray you to be." Dead silence. That was all there was in the room. Silence echoing through every inch of the space.

                You could have sworn you saw a slight uptick in Thorin's mouth, but you couldn't even rejoice in that. You had embarrassed yourself beyond measure. Clearing your throat, you rose from your seat. "Please, excuse me," you nearly whispered before turning and leaving the room. There went your chances.

                You made your way through the winding halls, only to end up lost. Groaning loudly, you turned and tried to go back the way you came. That only ended up with you getting more lost. "Great," you muttered before adding a swear. Before you could even realize what you were doing, you found yourself standing on the ramparts that overlooked Dale.

                You breathed a sigh of relief just being out of the stifling space. You decided to stay there for a while. Better to be outside in the cool air than being lost inside the mountain. You rested your arms on the ramparts and watched as the city below began to grow dark with the sunset. Torches outside of homes were being lit, indicating that the citizens below weren't quite ready to retire. It was a peaceful place to be, especially because the guard on patrol ignored you.

                "How did you manage to find your way up here?" a voice made you stiffen. Thorin. You glanced over with eyes. "Forgive me, Your Majesty," you pleaded with a curtsy. Thorin raised his hand. "Nothing to forgive." You sighed. "But there is. I was unnecessarily rude before." He chuckled. "Not at all. I found it quite refreshing actually." You didn't respond. You simply nodded and turned back to look at the city. Thorin came up next to you and copied your stance.

                "Why are you here?" he asked you suddenly. "I got lost," you admitted sheepishly and Thorin laughed again. "No, I mean, what brought you to Erebor?" You tried to fight off your frown, but couldn't. "Oh. My parents. I'm certain it is no secret that you are the most eligible king in Middle Earth. I came because I wish to-to-to...I'm not very good at this," you muttered the last part.

                "Indeed you aren't," he said and you actually did frown. Thorin snorted back a chuckle at your reaction. "Although I have to say, I find it endearing that you aren't. I get so tired of those women in there. The ones that only tell me what they think I want to hear. Anything to get to me or the crown." You shook your head in disgust. "That's why I was against coming here in the first place. I've never been courted before and to try and compete with all those women for your hand seems ridiculous."

                Thorin looked at you. "My lady, after this, I do believe it is all those women who will have to compete against you." Your face heated up again at the compliment, but you sighed. "What? Do you not believe yourself worthy?" Your jaw dropped in surprise. He seemed to be able to read your mind. "I am not." Thorin's brows furrowed. "You are of noble birth. By law, that makes you worthy to marry a lord or even a king." You groaned. "Being born of nobility doesn't make me worthy of a king's love! I want to earn the right to your hand, not have it given to me."

                Thorin merely stared at you in disbelief. Then the words clicked in your head. You were definitely being rude again. "I am sorry, Your Majesty." Thorin reached over and took your hand. "There is nothing to apologize for. I have never heard another noblewoman speak to me that way. You have certainly put this whole ordeal into perspective. However, it is getting late. Allow me to escort you back to your chambers?"

                Nodding, you followed Thorin back inside. As you walked, he continued to ask questions, your general opinion on things, and he told you about himself. When you reached your chambers, you were surprisingly sad to see him go. "Well, goodnight, my lady." You smiled as he kissed the back of your hand. "Until tomorrow." He began walking away, but before he got too far, he looked back. "And Y/N?" You tilted your head and he continued, "In case you are wondering, I do believe you are worthy."


	27. Never Been Courted Pt. 2 (Thorin Oakenshield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader speaks her mind to the other ladies and Thorin chooses his bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst with the ladies being catty, Fluff.

Since that night, you had stopped removing yourself from the social situations. You let your opinions be heard and heard loudly. You never sugarcoated anything you felt. The other ladies certainly weren't impressed, but every uptick of Thorin's lips and the shining in his beautiful eyes told you that he was. Weeks passed by quickly. You spent so much time with the other ladies, you learned how to tune them out. Until the one day the supposed "ladies" turned into gossiping adolescents.

                "You know, the people will expect the king's bride to have a certain level of...class," one of them said, looking pointedly at you. You looked up from your stitching and arched a brow. "Then I suppose that rules you out then," you said simply before looking down once more. "Me? Dear child, you may be the daughter of nobility, but you certainly don't act like it. I mean, look at you."

                You glanced down at yourself. True, you didn't wear your best gowns around Erebor except at dinners, but your clothing was far from drab. Of course, your hair was a bit unruly at times and you didn't feel the need to cake your face with make-up. And yes, you tended to slouch when working on your stitching. It hurt to sit up straight all the time. But you weren't ugly by any means and you acted with the decorum expected of you. The only problem you could see was that you had no idea how to court anyone.

                "Whatever do you mean?" you asked, doing your best to sound bored. "You don't speak like a lady of the court. You're far too opinionated. You don't dress in the way a queen should." You let out a snort and stood. "And I suppose you think you are worthy of being the Queen of Erebor?" She gave a short, ladylike shrug. "I do. I have be brought up to think and act like a queen."

                "Then perhaps you should return to your studies. Or have you simply forgotten that there is more to being queen than wearing fancy dresses and sparkling tiaras? It is more than ordering people to do your bidding. A true queen is compassionate to her king and her people. She has to be an advisor, but must also be able to listen. She must put the needs of her people before anyone, including herself and the king. Her first duty is to the people she governs. She should treat them with respect and understanding, but also be willing to discipline when necessary, much like a mother of her children. That is what makes a true queen."

                Throughout your speech, no one said anything. Not one word, but you could see the fury written all over the woman's face. Then, as suddenly as it came, it had disappeared. They were all staring behind you. You didn't even need to look to know who was there. "Your Majesty," you greeted, turning to curtsy. Thorin wore a bemused smirk when he looked at you, but it fell when he directed his gaze to the other ladies in the room.

                "My dear ladies, it has become clear to me who among you is most worthy of being my queen. I have made my decision." He bestowed a smile on you all and you heard the ladies behind you nearly swoon. "May I ask who, my king?" the woman you'd just be scolding asked, batting her eyelashes coyly as she stepped up next to you. You had to stifle a laugh. She looked so stupid and you could tell Thorin thought so too. The quick look on his face that most people missed told you so.

                "I shall announce it after supper this evening. Until then, I bid you good day." He bowed, prompting you all to curtsy, and left the room. "I would not hold onto hope if I were you, Lady Y/N. After all, the king just heard your little speech. You clearly don't belong here." You gave her a fake smile. "Then I shall wish whoever is lucky enough to marry the king all the happiness in the world. Good day, ladies." With that, you left the room and made your way to your chambers.

                Once there, you jumped slightly. "Forgive me, my lady. The king has asked me to help you dress for supper. He is insisting you wear this gown." Your brows furrowed. "Gown?" The maid nodded. "Yes." You glanced at the gown laid out on the bed. It was stunning. Blue and gold with little jewels sewn into it. It was one of the most extravagant gowns you'd ever worn, but its extravagance was in simple taste. It seemed Thorin knew your style well.

                "I cannot possibly," you muttered and the maid nodded once more. "Please my lady. His Majesty wants nothing more than to see you in this gown." You frowned slightly, wondering why Thorin cared so much. "Have the other ladies been gifted with such beautiful attire?" The maid shrugged. "I am not certain. My job is to help you. The other ladies have been assigned other maids." Knowing you couldn't refuse the king, you let her help you into the gown.

                A little later, you were escorted to supper, but not where you usually went. Instead, you escorted to a private room. The maid opened the door and you were taken aback at the sight of Thorin standing there, his attire matching your own. "Y-Your Majesty." You curtsied quickly and he smiled. "Thank you, Dis." you eyes widened. "Princess Dis?" The maid smiled. "Of course, child. You think my brother would let just anybody assist his O-"

                "Thank you, Dis," Thorin said again, a little more firmly. Dis grinned and scurried from the room. You felt yourself blushing furiously under Thorin's intense gaze. "Forgive me for the secrecy, my lady. There is something I must ask you and I wanted to do so away from prying eyes." You bit your lip. "Your Majesty, if this is about what I said earlier, I know I shouldn't have been forward with my opinion."

                You were aware that you began to ramble again. It seemed you couldn't help it around Thorin. He began to chuckle happily. "My lady, it is not because of what you said earlier, although it did solidify my decision." Your brows furrowed and you cocked your head to the side. "I had made my decision about my bride nearly a week ago, but your speech made realize that I have made the right choice. I would have no other woman by my side other than you, Y/N."

                You nearly choked on the surprised cough that escaped you. "W-What? Me?" He laughed again. "Yes, Y/N. You. If you will have me. I wish to earn your love and devotion the way you have earned mine." You couldn't breathe. Thorin was asking you to agree to marry him. To become his wife. You! You thought you'd messed everything up when your mouth ran off on its own. You couldn't believe that he wanted to marry you.

                "Y/N?" You blinked and met his cerulean gaze. He had stepped close and took your hands in his. "Will you marry me, Y/N?" You still couldn't get your tongue to work and Thorin shook his head. "Of all the times for you to stop talking." You glared at him. "There you are. I thought I broke you for a moment." You tried to bite back the smile, but to no avail. "Yes, Thorin. I will marry you, but are you certain it is me you want by your side?"

                "I have known from the moment I met you that you are my One, Y/N and getting to know you over these weeks has only proven my point. I want no one else." You took a chance and leaned in to pressed your lips to his bearded cheek. Your face felt like it was on fire, but you were proud of yourself. Thorin brought your hands up to his lips and kissed them. "Now, shall we go to supper?" Your lips spread into a smile at the thought of the looks on the other ladies' face. "Yes, my love, we shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a third part in the works.


	28. Excuses (Thorin Oakenshield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin keeps finding excuses to keep the reader with the Company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

_You awoke to a chorus of voices around you. A sharp pain in your leg caused you to hiss. "Sounds like the lass is wakin' up," one of the voices called to someone. You cracked your eyes open and were startled by the faces pressing on you. You jumped back and cried out in pain. "Easy, lass," a kind looking male with a funny hat told you, his hands raised in surrender. "Who are you?" you asked, gazing around at the group of what you now recognized as dwarves. "Bofur's the name," the one with the funny hat told you, "We found ya a few miles back. Got yourself into a spot of trouble by the looks of it eh, lass?"_

                That was how you met the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Your leg healed nicely with the help of Oin and you were able to help at least a little bit. You could cook and were good with a blade, but you felt you had no place in their ranks. You'd tried to stay behind in Rivendell, but Thorin had other plans. He kept insisting that you could aide them in their journey. First it was because Bombur could use a break from cooking for thirteen dwarves, a wizard, a hobbit and a human woman. Then it was the fact that an extra blade couldn't hurt. Whenever you tried to leave the Company for any reason, Thorin was always there with an excuse for you to stay which is what lead you to Lake Town and the Master's house.

                You sat at the long table with the Company quietly sipping your ale. "What's got ya down, lass?" Bofur asked, sitting down next to you. You gave him a smile before replying, "Why am I still here, Bofur? I really don't contribute all that much and I am no match for a dragon. I'm not even a dwarf with any claim to that mountain, so why am I still here?" Bofur snorted out a laugh. You gave him a quizzical look. Did he know something?

                "Why do ya think you're here, lass? It's cause Thorin's takin' a likin' to ya! He's been makin' up excuses just ta keep ya around since he wasn't too keen on leavin' ya anywhere without 'im!"Bofur cried, nearly falling over chuckling. You glanced across the table at Bilbo, who nodded. "Where is he?" you mouthed to the hobbit. Bilbo indicated up the stairs with his thumb. You gave him a warm smile and went in the direction he'd told you. You found the dwarf you were searching for on a balcony. He was staring across the lake at the Lonely Mountain. "Thorin?"

                He turned to look at you for a moment before returning his eyes to the mountain. "It's so close now, isn't it Thorin?" He gave you a rare smile. "It is." You sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony. You glanced sideways at the gruff dwarf king. You saw something in his face you hadn't before. Peace. "What will you do once you have reclaimed your home?" you asked softly. "We shall rebuild Erebor to its former glory, Y/N," he replied and you did not miss that he used the word "we" instead of "I".

                "And then I'm sure you will find a worthy dwarrowdam to be your queen and your nephews will find their loves as well," you muttered, thinking he wouldn't hear you. He gave you an odd look and you knew he had so you quickly covered it up. "I am very happy that you are so close to your home. I shall stay in Lake Town with my own kind. I could make a life here." You watched as Thorin's peaceful expression turned sad. "If that is what you wish, I will not stop you." You'd never heard him sound so broken.

                "Finally out of excuses to keep me around, are you?" you asked cheekily. His blue eyes grew wide as he realized he'd been found out. You giggled and patted his large hand with your small one. "I must confess, I had hoped that you would continue into Erebor with me. I have grown rather...rather fond of you, Y/N," he whispered. You smiled to see the usually composed dwarf acting so timidly. "Ask me," you demanded, causing him to whip his head in your direction. "What?"

                "Ask me, Thorin." He moved closer until there was less than an inch between the two of you. "Will you come with me to Erebor, Y/N? Will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?" he asked, his beautiful eyes never leaving yours. You grinned at him and closed the small gap between your lips. You couldn't think about anything else as you kissed the dwarf that had stolen your heart. You kissed him as if it would be the last time and for all you knew, it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last of my old Thorin fics that I'm posting on here except for any AUs. Those will be posted in another work called "Big Book of AUs" and I'll be posted another full Thorin fic called "My Teen's Teacher"(Modern AU), sometime soon. Please remember that these are all OLD fics of mine so far that I also posted on both Tumblr (meganlpie) and Wattpad (MegLPie) first.


	29. A New Addition (Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili welcomes his first child into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of childbirth(nothing graphic!) FLUFF!

After hours upon hours of pushing and yelling at Kili through a closed door, you finally held your baby boy in your arms. The midwife let your husband into the room and he was at your side in an instant. "Oh, Amrâlimê. Look at him," he cooed and you could see that he was on the verge of tears. You wanted to roll your eyes, but you simply couldn't. You found it hilarious that the very presence of an infant can turn a grown male into a blubbering mess. 

                "Y/N, you did wonderfully. What shall we name the strapping lad?" You chuckled weakly. You were exhausted, and for good reason. "I believe he needs a good strong name. I was thinking Thorin II?" Kili gave you a small smile. "Uncle would be thrilled." Kili gently took the baby from your arms and you replied, "Kili, my love, he is your son as well. What do you think?" Kili nodded his agreement. "I think Thorin II is a great name."

                A knock on the door interrupted your conversation. A moment later, the door opened quietly and Fili poked his head in. "Hello, my beautiful sister," he greeted you with a smile.  "Hello, Fili. Thorin, you need not lurk in the doorway. I am perfectly decent," you said, noticing your husband's uncle over Fili's shoulder. Thorin chuckled and entered the now brightly lit chambers.

                "A boy?" he asked, nearing the bed. You nodded and gestured to Kili to let Thorin hold your son. Kili handed the babe over to Thorin, whose smile rivaled the sun above. "He's perfect. His name?" You and Kili exchanged a glance. You decided to let Kili answer for the both of you. "We were hoping, if you are agreeable, Uncle, to call him Thorin II?" Thorin's eyes immediately filled with tears. He handed the boy off to Fili before wrapping his arms around his younger nephew.

                Fili looked slightly uncomfortable holding the child so you held your arms out quietly, not wanting to destroy the touching moment between Kili and his uncle. Unfortunately, not everyone shared that sentiment. The door burst open and Dis came bustling in. "Y/N, dear are you alright? What of the child?" Your eyes widened at your mother-in-law. Normally, she was well put together and a strong woman but that moment, she looked positively frantic. "Amad, Y/N is fine as is the babe," Kili said, calming his mother. The four of you shared a laugh as you looked down at your newborn son. You knew that there would never be a more loved or protected child in all of Erebor.


	30. An Afternoon Ride (Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and the reader finally admit how they feel about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

You loved Kili more than anything. You loved spending time with him. You loved his ridiculous jokes and the pranks he and his brother pulled. You loved his smile and how the corners of his dark eyes crinkled when he was amused. You loved how protective he was of people he cared about. All these things you loved about Kili and yet, you never could tell him. Every time you'd get an opportunity to tell him how you felt, you'd clam up.

                "Fee, what am I going to do?" you whined to Fili one morning. The blond prince shrugged. "Not helping." Fili laughed and hugged you. "It'll be okay, Y/N. Just tell him how you feel. I guarantee you that he feels the same." You shook your head. "I can't tell him, Fee. I have tried. Over and over again, I've tried." Fili gave you a sad smile. "I know, but try again." Groaning, you playfully pushed him and got up from your seat. Fili smiled at your retreating form.

                A little while later, there was a knock on your door. You opened it to see the princes standing there. "What can I do for you two?" Fili gently nudged Kili forward. "Oh, um...we were wondering if you'd like to join us for our afternoon ride?" Your brows furrowed in confusion, but you nodded anyway. You enjoyed spending time with the brothers.

                You followed the boys down to the stables, ready to ride. Then, Fili suddenly cried out in pain. You whipped your head toward him. He was lowering himself down to the ground. "Fili?! Are you alright? What happened?" Fili waved you off with a smile. "It's nothing. Just that old injury from the battle." You frowned. Fili and Thorin had both suffered nearly fatal injuries during the war. "Should we go get Oin?"

                Fili shook his head vigorously. "No. I'll be alright. You two should go on ahead. Enjoy the day." You bit your lip. "Are you sure, Fee?" Kili asked and you could almost hear the nervousness in his voice. Fili nodded and gave you both a smile. "I am. Go on." You shrugged and went to the stables with Kili. As soon as you were out of sight, Fili grinned and slowly stood. "Fili, did you just fake an injury to get Y/N and Kili to go on alone?" Thorin's voice came from behind. Fili jumped a little. "Yes?" He wasn't sure how Thorin would react. Thorin smiled. "Good idea."

                Riding alone alongside Kili was awkward at first. You couldn't think of anything to say and you felt like you were about to burst. "Y/N?" You jolted back to reality. Kili was looking at you with an expression of concern written all over his features. "Everything alright?" You nodded and attempted a smile.

                "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked, making you blink in confusion. "O-Of course I do, Kee. What brought that on?" Kili shrugged and sighed. "You just seem so...different. Closed off, like you're hiding something. You don't have to hide." You swallowed thickly. If you didn't know better, you'd swear he was reading your mind.

                "Yes I do. You would never understand," you whispered. Kili pulled his pony to a stop, encouraging you to do the same. He slid off his horse and you followed suit, curious as to why you were stopping. "Come with me." He offered a hand and you eagerly took it. You tried not to blush at the warm feeling of your hand in his. Kili lead you to a little clearing.

                Once there, Kili sat down on the grass. "Sit with me?" You did as he asked and he reached up and pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear. "What wouldn't I understand?" You felt your heart pounding in your chest. "You don't know what it's like to love someone who will never love you back." Kili chuckled softly.

                "I do though. I've been in love with someone for a very long time. They are sweet and charming. They can hold their own in a fight. They can drink Bofur under the table one night and then turn around and have an intelligent conversation the with Balin the next day. I love them with every fiber of my being." You never knew that heartbreak would hurt so badly. You also had no idea who he could be talking about. You'd zoned out and hadn't realized he was still talking."And they are sitting right here with me." Your jaw dropped open in surprise.

                "Me?" Kili nodded. Before you could stop, you launched yourself at him and pressed your lips to his. Kili fell backward in surprise and his arms wrapped around you, pulling you down with him. You giggled. Once the giggles started, you couldn't stop and you had to break the kiss since you were laughing so hard. Kili's chuckles joined yours.  You laid down next to him and put your head on his chest.

                "So, I take it I was the one you are in love with?" You rolled your eyes. "No, Kili. I kissed you for the fun of it." Even without looking, you could see the pout on his face. You picked your head up and placed another kiss to his lips. "Of course I love you, Kee." He smiled and cupped your cheek with his hand. "And I you, Amrâlimê." 


	31. I am NOT a Possession! (Legolas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas lets his jealousy get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and fluff and steam.

Legolas normally wasn't one to let his emotions cloud his judgment. Except when it came to you. The young elf prince had fallen for you more than a century before, not that he said anything of course. Now, seeing you standing there with one of his father's guards, Legolas felt it was a mistake not telling you. He felt the anger and jealousy rising in his chest. He watched as you pressed your hand to mouth to stifle a giggle. Legolas was not one to eavesdrop, but he could clearly hear the guard flirting with you.

                In one second, Legolas was standing between you and the guard. "My Prince," the guard quickly bowed in respect. "Do you not have somewhere to be?" Legolas growled out through clenched teeth. Legolas felt you shift behind him, but did not turn around until the guard left. When he did look at you, Legolas saw your arms crossed over your chest. "Why did you do that, My Prince?" you asked. Legolas could hear the irritation in your voice.

                "He was clearly attempting to woo you, Y/N! He wishes to court you!" he cried. You nodded once. "I am aware of that, Mellon. Who are you to stop him from doing so? Do you think me incapable of refusing?" Legolas groaned and took a step closer to you. You swore you could see flames in his cerulean eyes. "You belong to me, Y/N." You narrowed your eyes at him. "I am NOT a possession," you declared in a tone that would make most people cower. Then again, Legolas was not most people. He took another step closer, practically pinning you to the wall behind you.

                "You are mine," he said lowly before crashing his lips to yours. Elves normally did not show affection physically, but Legolas was going to prove his point if it killed him. Your hands tangled in his long, blonde locks as he continued kissing you fervently until you had to part for air. You opened your eyes to see your typically composed prince in a state of passionate frenzy. His hair was disheveled, his pupils blown and his lips were swollen and bruised from the kiss.

                You barely had time to catch your breath before his lips were on yours again. There was nothing you could do except kiss back, and you really didn't care. You never expected the prince to return your feelings in the first place. His hands traveled to your hips to pull you closer, if that was even possible . You never wanted the kiss to end. Unfortunately, you heard someone clearing their throat. You did your best to jump away from Legolas and turned to find King Thranduil gazing at you both, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

                "Ada!" Legolas was trying to stutter out an explanation, but Thranduil held up his hand. "The corridors are not the best place for these types of...interactions," was all the king said before turning and leaving the two of you alone again. You cleared your throat, causing Legolas to look back at you. "I apologize," he began, but you cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. "There is no need to apologize,  Melamin. However, if you ever treat me as an object again, I will use that bow to fire an arrow somewhere you don't want it." Legolas laughed softly and pulled you close again. "Of course, Y/N. Amin mela lle." You hugged him. "And I you, Legolas."

 


	32. In the Early Hours (Legolas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas remembers when he met the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff!

_Legolas' eyes scanned the area, looking for anything out of the ordinary. And did he find it! His keen sight caught a glimpse of a flash of (h/c). He readied his bow and followed after the flash, ignoring the cries of his companions. He couldn't waste a second. What if that flash was a threat to the Fellowship? He couldn't allow that._

_His feet barely hit the ground as he ran. It was as if he were flying over the terrain. Legolas lost sight of his quarry, so he stopped to listen. He picked up the soft sounds of breathing. There was also a slight whimper. Furrowing his brows, Legolas followed the sound. His bow was raised and he was ready to take out the threat. He didn't expect to find a woman sitting up against a boulder and crying._

_"Please don't kill me," you whispered through your tears. Legolas lowered his bow and returned his arrow to the quiver. He took slow and careful steps toward you. "It is alright. I won't hurt you." You looked up at him with wide (e/c) eyes. "Why were you running?" You began to shake and couldn't seem to answer. Legolas easily sensed your distress and told you that you didn't need to reply right away._

_"Come with me," he suggested, offering you a hand. You looked at it and shook your head. "I don't know you." Legolas smiled slightly. "Im Legolas. I swear to you that I mean you no harm and nor will my companions. We can keep you safe," he tried to reassure you. You bit your lip and reluctantly took his hand. You let him help you up._

_You were still unsure, but being with the elf had to be better than running from orcs. It couldn't be any worse. Could it? So, you followed silently after him. Occasionally, he would look back at you with that same soft smile. You hadn't said anything since you got up. Your mind was too full. It was Legolas' voice that pulled you out of your own head. "Do you have a name, my lady? We shall need something to call you." You laughed softly. "Y/N. My name is Y/N."_

Legolas woke up to the feeling of someone nudging him. He opened his eyes and met those of his young son. The little boy's eyes widened in fear. "Sorry, Father," he whispered and Legolas smiled. Apparently, the child had a nightmare and crawled into the bed with the two of them.

            Legolas glanced over at you and smiled. In the light of the dawning sun, you looked radiant. Even in sleep. Legolas counted himself lucky that he had found you. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have what he had now. When he had brought you to the others, they all immediately agreed to help you. However, you soon proved that you were capable of protecting yourself to a degree.

            After that, you and Legolas had become close. Very close. Legolas had found himself falling for you faster than he ever thought possible. He wanted to protect you more than anything. He wanted to love you and wanted you to love him. Luckily for him, you had shared his feelings and the two of you had married shortly upon your return to Gondor after the battle.

            A light groan brought Legolas out of his memories. Your eyes opened slowly and Legolas reached over. He pushed a strand of hair from your face. You smiled sleepily. You snuggled closer to your son, holding him in your arms. "He had a nightmare," Legolas whispered. You glanced up at him and hummed. You stretched up slightly and kissed your husband.

            Legolas turned and placed his arm over his son so he was touching you, connecting the three of you. This was Legolas' favorite time of day. In the early hours of the morning, when the world outside had yet to stir. When Legolas could stay with his family in the peace and quiet. "Amin mela lle," he whispered in the slowly brightening room.


	33. Casual Flirting (Lindir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindir becomes disheartened when he learns that flirting is casual thing where she comes from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Modern!female reader

When you appeared on the borders of Rivendell, Lindir didn't expect much to come from it. He was devoted to his job as Elrond's steward. He adored Rivendell and all it had to offer. He had never thought of searching for something different. Never dreamed there could be more. Until he had his first conversation with you.

            You had been in Rivendell for a couple of weeks when Lindir finally had a chance to talk to you alone. You were in one of the many gardens when Lindir saw you. The moonlight was shining in your (h/c) tresses making you look almost ethereal. "Lady Y/N?" You jumped a little and whirled around to face him. "Oh, uh hi. Lindir, right?" Lindir smiled. "That is correct." You returned the smile before turning back to look up at the stars. "It's beautiful out here." Lindir agreed, but found himself staring at you instead of the sky. That was only the beginning.

*time skip*  
            Lindir was finally able to take a breath. He had been so busy preparing for the festival that he hardly any time to relax until now. When he did, he found his eyes inevitably traveling to you as they often did. You had been there for nearly a year now and you seemed to fit in for the most part. The other elves enjoyed your company and you loved learning new things from them.

            "Our parties are different," you were telling the other ladies around you when Lindir cautiously approached. "What do you mean?" You smiled and said, "Our parties are most students. Our music is blaring, the bass pumping through the floor sometimes. Everyone dancing and drinking. Men and women flirting with anyone they were interested in. Really laid back." Lindir felt his heart sink a little.

            If that's what you were used to in your world, what hope did he have in winning your love? If affection was casually thrown around, how could he prove his love for you was real? Real, true, and everlasting? How would you take him seriously and not consider him one of many casual affairs? Lindir didn't know but what he did know was that his heart couldn't bear it. He turned on his heel and left the festivities, not noticing your eyes on his retreating back.

            Lindir hurried inside and into the library. It was his favorite retreat besides the gardens. However, the gardens were full of music and other elves. He knew the library would be empty. He made it inside and took a deep breath. He was slightly ashamed of himself. It wasn't like him to let his emotions get the better of him. Ever. He prided himself on his ability to keep a cool head in all situations. You had changed that.

            You had crept into Lindir's mind and heart faster than he ever expected. You were everything Lindir could have wanted in a partner. Sure, you had a little bit of a temper and things were different where you came from and sometimes, you were a little sarcastic when the need didn't call for it. But still, Lindir loved that about you.

            "Lindir?" His eyes widened when he heard your voice. "Lady Y/N, I thought you were enjoying the festivities." You gave him a sad smile. "I was. Until my closest friend her in Rivendell decided to leave without a word. Why did you leave?" Lindir watched your face and saw the genuine concern there. "I merely realized that I forgotten something in the preparations for the festival." The look you gave him told him that you didn't believe a word.

            "In the library, in the middle of the festival? Lindir, I know you better than that by now. You never forget any sort of preparation. Seriously, what is going with you?" You sat down in a chair, your eyes never leaving his. It was clear you weren't leaving any time soon. "Lindir, please talk to me?"

            "How do you view love, Lady Y/N?" You furrowed your brows. "What do you mean?" Lindir cleared his throat and tried again. "Is love to you a 'casual' thing as you put it early or do you feel it in the very depths of your soul?" You slowly stood and took a step toward him. You tripped a little on your dress, stumbling right into Lindir's arms.

            You apologized and pushed yourself off him. You looked up into his eyes. He was looking at you with an expression of pain and you realized he was still waiting for your answer. "Lindir, I see love as being near someone you can't imagine your life without. It's seeing someone's flaws and still loving them. It's being willing to do whatever is necessary to be with them, but wanting them to be proud to call you theirs. Love is...what I feel for you."

            Lindir's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, causing you to have to stifle a giggle. "You?" You nodded. "Yes, Lindir." Lindir frowned. "Are you certain? Are you certain I am not one of those casual affairs that you are used to?" You narrowed your eyes at him briefly. "I said that it was normal where I'm from. Not that it was normal for me. I don't flirt well and I don't have casual flings. When I feel something for someone, I go all in. And I have never felt this depth of feeling for anyone before I met you."

            "Forgive me. I didn't mean to imply that, my lady. I only wished for you to be sure of your feelings." Lindir could see that you were still angry. "I apologize." You nodded and graced him with a smile. "Why is this so important, Lindir? Why bring this up now?" Lindir slowly reached over and took your hands in his. He didn't answer right away thought. He stood there with your hands in his for several moments before speaking again.

            "Do you know that an elven love is everlasting? When we fall in love, it only happens once. I did not believe it would ever happen for me. And then I met you. I thought you were a sorceress for you bewitched me. I tried so hard to deny my feelings. To push them aside, but I cannot. I love you. I didn't know if you could love me."

            You carefully removed your hand from his and cupped his cheek. "Lindir, I'm sorry I didn't show my affection for you more clearly. I do love you." Lindir couldn't help but smile. He searched your face for any sign of falsehood. You were looking at him with nothing but pure love. "May I show you a sign of affection, Lindir?" He nodded and you wasted no time in placing your lips on his.


	34. Hurt (Lindir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindir gets hurt, prompting the reader to reveal feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of injuries, angst, and a little fluff.

You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw him. He was being carried to the infirmary. Lindir. The only elf in Rivendell you could truly be yourself around. Throughout Rivendell, you were seen as somewhat standoffish and cold. "What has happened?" you asked, trying not to show how frantic you were. After all, you were a scout. You couldn't afford to show too much emotion. "Lindir was collecting healing herbs on the border of our lands and an orc pack set upon him. He's been injured."

                It took everything you had to hold it together. You refused to be seen as weak. The only two elves that knew differently were Lindir and Lord Elrond. You followed the elves to the infirmary where the healers automatically went to work. You stood outside the room, biting your lip. They worked for hours and no one would tell you a thing. What if he was dying? Or worse, already dead?

                "I am certain our healers are doing all they can, Y/N," Lord Elrond said as he approached you. You gave him a small smile. "I am certain they are though I do wish someone would tell me what is happening. I do not even know if he is still alive," you told him. Elrond gave your hand a pat. "It will be well." Even he could see your fondness for his steward and it brought him joy. "Thank you, my lord."

                Suddenly the door opened and you jumped up, hoping the healers came with good news. "We have healed what we can. It is now up to  Lindir. He must heal." Elrond gave your back a little nudge, urging you into the room. Lindir was lying on a bed, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed in pain. His wounds had been bandaged but there was blood beginning to seep through. You choked back a sob until the rest of the healers had left the room.

                "It is alright, Y/N. Go wait by his side. I am relieving you of your patrol duties until Lindir is fully well again," Lord Elrond ordered before turning and leaving the room. You did as he bid and sat in a chair next to Lindir's bed until he woke. You played with your hands and continued biting your lip. You hoped with everything you had that he would be alright.

                "Y/N?" his voice suddenly said. "Oh, Mellon! You have woken!" you cried. Lindir smiled briefly before he tried to sit up. "You are hurt, Lindir. You should not move. The healers say you are to rest while you heal." Lindir gave a nod. You took in his form, broken and bruised and you could not help but let out a sob. "What is it, Y/N? What vexes you?" You quickly explained that you felt it was your fault. You had taken a different watch that usual and that's when Lindir was hurt.

                "This was no fault of yours, Mellon. I was unaware for my surroundings," he reached over and patted your hand, much like Elrond had done before. You sniffled before giving him a smile. Lindir laughed, then sighed. "I fear I shall become terribly bored in here." You shook your head. Ever the worker, your Lindir. "Well then, perhaps I shall keep you company, Melamin."

                Your eyes widened when you realized what you said. Without meaning to, you'd confessed your feelings for Lindir. Lindir nervously looked around the room, not meeting your gaze. "I will go. I will have a few books sent in to occupy your mind," you said, getting up to leave. "Y/N, wait. Please, do not go." You turned back to find him struggling to sit up again. You scoffed lightly and went back to his side. "You must stop that, Lindir. You will only make your wounds worse." He looked up at you and replied, "Then do not leave. I did not dare believe you felt the same for me as I do for you."

                You did not expect that. You'd never intended to tell Lindir of your feelings, but when you felt you might lose him, you simply could not help it. You never would have thought he shared those feelings. Love for elves is rare. You helped Lindir lay back down and sat in your chair. "I thought I lost you, Lindir. I could not bear it if I had," you admitted, taking his hand in yours. "You will never have to find out, Y/N. Amin le Ile."


	35. Sleepless Nights (Lindir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepless night for Lindir, his wife, and two their two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when you opened your eyes to find your young son, Lyrath standing next to your bed. Your sudden movement woke your husband. "What is it, Ionneg?" you asked, your voice barely above a whisper. "Ellisar is crying again, Nana" You nodded and moved to get up, but Lindir stopped you. " I shall go, Melamin." Your youngest son, Ellisar had taken to crying off and on all night.  This was the fourth night in a row.

                Lindir got out of bed, brushing his long brown locks from his face. "Are you certain?" He smiled and assured you that he would handle it. He picked up Lyrath and headed to the room your sons shared. You sighed happily, grateful that your husband was so wonderful. He still worked at Lord Elrond's steward, but he spent plenty of time at home with you and your sons.

                 After a few moments, Lindir hadn't returned and your brows furrowed. You didn't worry long because soon you heard Lindir's dulcet voice drifting through your home. He was singing softly to your son, bringing a smile to your face. You'd always loved listening to Lindir sing, but hearing him singing to your children was something different. Every note was full of love and happiness.

                A few moments later, Lindir returned to your shared bedroom and climbed into bed. He pulled you close to him, your back against his chest. He rest his chin on your shoulder and sighed in content. While Lindir was not always affectionate, he loved holding you close at night. "Are they asleep?" He hummed in answer, making you chuckle. "Thank you, Melamin." He hummed again. Lindir tended to lose his ability to speak when he was tired.

                You closed your eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but it was only a few minutes later that your door opened again and Lyrath returned. You and Lindir both sat up. The two of you exchanged a glance in silent conversation. Then, you beckoned Lyrath into the bed with you. The elfling quickly scrambled into the bed as you got up to fetch your youngest yet again.

                No sooner did you have your son in your arms did he fall asleep. Apparently he just didn't want to be away from you or Lindir. You thought perhaps he was teething and found your presence comforting. You decided the best thing to do would be to return to your bedroom with him. You quietly walked into your bedroom and found Lindir and Lyrath fast asleep. Chuckling to yourself, you sat down in your rocking chair with Ellisar. You carefully rocked with him. As you looked over at your sleeping family, you felt a love like no other and suddenly, you were grateful for your sleepless nights.


End file.
